


Перья и Сэндвичи с беконом

by Hedwig221b



Series: Перья и Сэндвичи с беконом [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Asexual Sherlock, But not dark, Fluffy!demon, M/M, No ducks or demons were harmed in the making of this fic, demon!John, featuring special guest stars: ducks, wing!fic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedwig221b/pseuds/Hedwig221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никто не жил с Шерлоком дольше месяца. По крайней мере, никто из людей. К счастью, Джон Ватсон не позволит опасным для жизни экспериментам и постоянным угрозам со стороны преступников встать на пути его отношений с таким особенным и потрясающим человеком, как Шерлок Холмс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On Feathers and Bacon Sandwiches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/509003) by [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 



> Фик также можно прочитать здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/2979121

Джон Ватсон был хорошим человеком. В юности он решил посвятить свое будущее спасению жизней, а чуть позже ступил на тропу самоотверженной службы, спасая тех, кто рисковал всем в бою за страну и королеву.

Джон Ватсон был таким человеком, который, умирая, наблюдал, как текла кровь из солдата, лежащего в нескольких футах от него, и жалел лишь о том, что не успел вовремя наложить повязку на его рану.

Джон Ватсон умер, довольный жизнью, которую прожил.

~~~

Жертвенники или алтари, посвященные силам Ада, есть везде. Такие места считаются проклятыми, и именно там грань между мирами тоньше, чем где бы то ни было.

(Конечно, жертвенники, посвященные Раю, тоже существуют. Правда, разница между Раем и Адом, за исключением политики, заключается лишь в разных адресах. Силы везде одинаковые.)

Такие алтари по большей части считаются бездействующими. Требуется специальный энергетический толчок, чтобы заставить их работать. Пролитая кровь и отданная жизнь действуют безотказно, но есть и варианты попроще. Молитвы, заклинания, даже медитация – работает все. Главное – желание.

Люди обладают некоторой долей чувствительности, поэтому в большинстве случаев такие алтари находят и соответствующе обустраивают. В далеком прошлом им придавали вид сакральных рощиц или хижин, где священники медитировали, слушая лишь свое дыхание, а также общинных земель, куда приходили во время паломничества. В поздние века люди начали строить храмы и церкви, и даже реальные алтари.

Случалось и так, что люди умудрялись построить на священных местах торговые центры, которые, надо сказать, процветали.

Несмотря на все это, жертвенники, по своей сути, не менялись. Украшения людей считались простой упаковкой, внутренности оставались теми же. Обе стороны – и Рай, и Ад – присматривали за этими алтарями, кое-кто даже с особым вниманием, потому что эти места… Их можно назвать порталами. Каналами для передачи сил и молитв, пожеланий и мечт, кошмаров и душ. 

И, конечно, вратами для ангелов и демонов.

~~~

Кровь и сила. Кровь и сила. Кровь и сила сочились через крошечную щель между мирами, через трещинку, сквозь которую можно было пролезть кому-то проворному, незаметному и очень, очень умному.

Оно проникло с искрой вздоха умирающего, с последним ударом слабеющего сердца, с каплей крови, которая не бежала, а лилась в объятия гравитации. На миг, по сравнению с которым планковское время казалось вечностью, мир закричал, ибо тому, что вторглось в него, не было места. Не здесь, не в мире людей, млекопитающих, насекомых, рептилий и амфибий; не в мире, где физика, химия и наука были законами, а не просто предположениями, потому что проникшее было не человеком, не млекопитающим и не подчинялось научным законам. Оно было иным.

Затем оно исчезло, следуя за увядающим потоком энергии, и портал захлопнулся, спрятался, растягиваясь, складываясь и перестраивая себя, чтобы заполнить материю и клетки, из которых состояло человеческое тело, ибо в мире людей нет лучшего способа спрятаться, чем пребывать среди них. И, пока тело менялось, в сущности оно оставалось человеческим – формой, где легкие расширялись и сужались, сердце билось, и двигалась кровь; где митохондрии создавали энергию, а нейроны искрились и разгорались. Неземной разум обосновался прочно и удобно, как человек, который переезжает в новый дом, расставляет мебель, распаковывает одежду и заполняет полки книгами.

Глаза Джона Ватсона открылись, и впервые оно – нет, _он_ – увидел солнечный свет и кровавый песок, и это было намного красивей, чем его воспоминание о месте, которое раньше было Раем. Одну восхитительную, удивительную, невероятно идеальную секунду мир был прекрасней, чем все планеты и вся Вселенная.

Потом все померкло, а оно – нет, _он_ – обнаружил недостаток человеческого бытия: боль.

~~~

Лишь одна польза была от простреленного тела, которое называли Джоном Ватсоном. (Или «Капитан», или «Док», или «Джонни» – прозвище, которое он ненавидел больше всего, и еще кучей других имен, потому что имена не значили так много для людей – они называли друг друга, как им хотелось).

На самом деле было два плюса. Во-первых, сам факт появления тела, в котором можно было спрятаться. А во-вторых, никто не удивлялся его беспорядочным метаниям по постели и крикам. Воспоминания, заложенные в клетках головного мозга, подсказывали ему, что можно дополнить общую картину – судорожное сжимание простыней и проклятия, которые люди принимали за богохульство, ругательства и брань. Проклятия из уст человека, кстати говоря, были абсолютно безвредны и бесполезны.

Хотя, один раз все же сработало. Несмотря на неспособность людей накладывать заклятия, у Капитана/Дока Джона Назови-меня-Джонни-и-мало-не-покажется Ватсона были такие силы. Он использовал их совершенно непреднамеренно, когда не сразу понял, что должен позволить анестезии и хирургам (не мучителям!) сделать свое дело. Как только человеческая память дала знать, что происходит, он отменил порчу, стер этот инцидент из памяти врачей и сдался общему наркозу.

Бессознательность, это странное отделение разума от тела, дало ему отличный шанс, чтобы порыться в воспоминаниях человека. Он будто читал книгу. Сущность или душа, обитавшая ранее в теле Ватсона, наслаждалась процессом получения знаний, хотя тогда это был скорее биологический процесс. Мышление также считалось биологическим процессом, но немного в другом смысле.

В любом случае, Джон Ватсон узнал, – или лучше будет сказать _запомнил_ – что у него было две сестры, одна из которых не являлась ему родственником, а также другие предки, которых не было в живых; Ватсон был уверен, что отпрысков у него не было, хотя некоторые люди время от времени создавали их, даже не осознавая. Джон был доктором – экспертом по восстановлению человеческого тела после его повреждения. Вспомнив этот факт, он понял, какой именно урон нанесла пуля, к слову, достаточно тяжелый – его хватило, чтобы душа Джона Ватсона от пережитого шока ушла на покой, оставив тело для дальнейшего использования.

С этим знанием пришло понимание, что Джон Ватсон непременно отправится домой – не в Ад, естественно, но на определенный участок суши. Весьма удобно. Тамошние люди не удивятся, если поведение Джона Ватсона изменится, ведь они давно с ним не общались. Очень и очень удобно.

~~~

Все, что сейчас следовало делать Джону Ватсону – это жить, как человек, чтобы люди не могли даже заподозрить, что он – не один из них. Естественно, это означало, что надо было привыкнуть ко сну и устранению биологических отходов, что были его главными задачами по прибытии в «полевой госпиталь», как любезно подсказали ему человеческие воспоминания.

Ему пришлось сдержать желание просто взять и излечить себя, ибо это было бы заметно сразу. Он, однако, устранил скрытые повреждения легких (из-за дыма и токсичных химикатов), печени (больше от химии, но в последние годы воздействие прекратилось), мутировавших клеток кожи (последствие солнечной радиации) и старение, но оставил внешние косметические последствия без изменений. Люди бы заметили исчезновение морщин и чуть поседевших волос.

Следующей на очереди была еда – ее принесли, как только врачи отключили аппарат внутривенного питания. Сначала Джону это показалось глупым. Почему бы людям просто не перейти на внутривенное питание, чтобы избавиться от постоянных забот?

А потом он поел.

И сразу же на ум пришло описание: непередаваемое наслаждение. Тысячи тончайших вкусов и текстур скользнули по языку и всколыхнули мозговые центры удовольствия. Он узнал чай с добавлением натурального подсластителя и сухого молока. Сэндвич – белый хлеб, листья салата, помидор и, во славу всем силам Рая и Ада, ингредиент, который мозг распознал, как бекон.

– Что, милый, сухие пайки тебя так доконали? – спросила женщина, которая принесла ему еду.

Американка (акцент, выражения), медсестра (одежда, действия), с параметрами, которые память сочла привлекательными (высокий рост, острые скулы, низкий уровень жировых отложений в организме, полные губы, голубые глаза). Правильным действием сейчас было улыбнуться, что он и сделал, прежде чем снова приступить к изучению содержимого тарелки. Память подсказала, что есть салфетку не надо, так что вместо этого он вытер ей губы и ужасно неудобную растительность на лице. Он также проанализировал слова женщины: сухой паек попадал в список того, о чем вечно жалуются солдаты, а воспоминания показали контраст между полевой едой и чаем с сэндвичами.

– Ужасно, – честно ответил он спустя целую секунду после ее вопроса – вечность для его сознания, но время здесь шло очень медленно. Это так расслабляло.

Губы медсестры разомкнулись еще больше, открывая ровные белые зубы.

– Ну судя по всему, тебе намного лучше. – Она перевела взгляд к машинам, стоящим возле его неудобной койки, а затем мягко сказала: – Съешь это и получишь от меня сюрприз, – и закрыла на миг один глаз.

И, хотя ему не нужно было поощрение, он кивнул – какой удобный и универсальный жест – и откусил еще немного от сэндвича. Сейчас он знал, чего ожидать, поэтому смог получше сосредоточиться на второстепенных ощущениях (вкусах, если верить памяти). Второй кусок показался еще лучше, чем первый.

Но даже он не сравнился с подарком, который принесла ему медсестра («Зови меня Лиза, милый»): шоколад.

Подумать только. Рай и Ад воевали так давно, что даже самые старые воины обеих сторон не помнили, из-за чего шла Война. И что за это время сделали люди? Изобрели шоколад.

Он, кажется, сделал самое лучшее решение в своей жизни, прибыв сюда.

~~~

Больным в госпитале было дозволено гораздо больше, чем здоровым людям. Тем, кто побывал в сражениях или получил серьезную моральную травму, давали больше свободы в выборе между хорошим и плохим. Поэтому никто из врачей, медсестер, специалистов и физиотерапевтов не догадывался, что Джон Ватсон на самом деле таковым не являлся.

(Вообще-то он и не заявлял об обратном, по крайней мере, поначалу. Это имя значилось на жетоне, который пришелся как раз кстати, хотя он не сразу понял, что буквы Д.Х. было сокращением от Джона Хэмиша. Людям и не надо было знать его Истинное Имя. Даже если кто-то попытается его прочесть, то сойдет с ума, не говоря уже о произношении вслух. «Джон Хэмиш Ватсон» подходило идеально).

Проблема возникла спустя недели с того момента, как он обосновался в человеческом теле и привык к рутине. По его мнению, справлялся он очень даже неплохо. Его посадили в самолет (который показался ужасно небезопасным – все целиком полагалось на весьма сомнительные законы физики, а ведь крылья куда лучше) и отправили в сырое и холодное место, подальше от пустыни и алтаря, через который он пришел. И это было хорошо, особенно расстояние – ему не очень хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь другой проник в этот мир, узнал его и напал, или еще хуже – забрал бы обратно.

Весь этот полет – человеческий полет – ослабил его, и когда он наконец остался один, то снял рубашку…

(Одежда, кстати, была очень странной: то она была приятной и мягкой, то неудобной и колючей с твердыми нашивками).

…и погрузился в свою сущность. Сразу же за спиной развернулись крылья, невидимые поначалу, переместились из _другого_ мира и осели в земном, став, наконец, осязаемыми.

Ощущения были прекрасными, как прекрасной была еда, если не лучше. Он растянул свои крылья так, что их кончики коснулись стен, взъерошил перья, наслаждаясь дуновением ветерка, проходившего сквозь них, и стоило ему потянуться еще дальше, как крыло врезалось в стол. Лампа повалилась на пол, а сам он еле сдержал резкий выброс силы, которая, потрескивая, пронеслась искорками через тело и в крылья.

Послышался щелчок двери и шорох человеческой ладони по ручке. Прошел удивительно долгий момент, прежде чем он спрятал крылья из виду и попытался поднять лампу, потому что, как подсказывали воспоминания, люди имели привычку подбирать то, что уронили.

Дверь открылась. Он повернулся посмотреть, но его тело, непривыкшее к внезапному отсутствию крыльев, потеряло равновесие – он упал прямо рядом с лампой и перевернутым столиком. Все это случилось за мгновение – даже полсекунды не прошло с тех пор, как он уронил лампу, которая со звоном разбилась и погрузила комнату во мрак.

Вот как он оказался в этом дерьме.

С реальными травмами справиться было тяжело. Но подыгрывать психосоматике было сущей головной болью. Какая ирония. (Люди так умно управляли своей речью, только за один язык их стоило любить).

Реальные травмы предполагали докторов. Как оказалось, для ненастоящих они тоже были нужны, только этот доктор хотел покопаться в его душе, чтобы помочь лучше понять себя и привыкнуть к гражданской жизни. Это было полезно, – правда полезно – потому что «гражданский» был синонимом к слову «человек» во многом. Если случится что-то, что его мозг не в состоянии будет объяснить, он может просто спросить у доктора Эллы Томпсон, и та расскажет, как правильно отвечать и вести себя, чтобы избежать неудобной ситуации.

Все портила его треклятая нога, ибо он правда не мог сказать Элле, что столкнул лампу крыльями и не удержался на ногах. Доктор Томпсон предположила, что во всем виновата хромота, для появления которой не было реальных причин.

По крайней мере терапия занимала время, отвлекала и напоминала, что он не мог целыми днями сидеть и наблюдать за людьми, какими бы удивительными они ни были. В конце концов, кто-нибудь мог и заметить.

~~~

Нельзя прожить столько лет и не быть умным. Он мог наблюдать за людьми, гуляя среди них и не заостряя внимание на каком-то отдельном человеке. Но был один человек, с которым пришлось общаться – сестра – хотя он и откладывал эту встречу до последнего. Если кто-то и мог заметить странное поведение, отличить Джона-человека от Джона-демона, то это была она. Так он думал.

И думал неправильно. Они встретились в пабе (потому что так поступали люди – встречались в пабах), и она была настолько пьяна (химически отстранена от реальности), что он мог показать крылья и дать ей подзатыльник, а она бы не заметила.

– Всёище люблю ее, – промямлила Гарри (его сестра), моргая остекленевшими глазами. Она подняла кружку и выпила все до капли, а затем швырнула пустую кружку через стол. – Она красивая. Почему она уш-ушла? 

« _Потому что ты нудная до ужаса_ », – подумал он, но воздержался от того, чтобы сказать ей в лицо. Целый мир, полный возможностей, впечатлений и реальности, и вот, чем развлекала себя Гарри? Это было дорого, вредно физически и морально и отнимало кучу времени, и, если ей так нетерпелось чем-то занять время, она могла бы сходить в парк и покормить уток.

(Он нашел уток в парке спустя три дня, после того, как его переправили – на небезопасном самолете – в Лондон. Он почти пожалел о том, что взял человеческое тело. У уток было поразительно развитое общество, хоть в умах и не хватало философских знаний. Когда люди расходились из парка по домам, с ними было приятно поговорить).

Он взял пустую кружку и пошел к бару за еще одной порцией. Так люди тоже делали.

Когда он вернулся с двумя свежими кружками пива (расстроившись, что в пабе не было еды, помимо закусок и чипсов), Гарри схватила свою и тяжело облокотилась на стол.

– С-мной правда все так плохо? – спросила она.

– Может, она передумает, – Джон Ватсон был понимающим и сочувствующим человеком, потому что многие воспоминания были похожи на эту ситуацию. На ум приходила фраза «поход через эмоциональное минное поле» каждый раз, когда он вспоминал Гарри.

– Тебе она всегда нравилась, – обвиняюще продолжила Гарри. Слезы все еще были в ее глазах, только теперь она сощурилась и сжала губы. Агрессия – узнал он. – Всегда нравилась. Ты пс-стоянно забирал моих девчонок.

Грубый пинок под столом застал его врасплох.

Он умудрился не поджечь от злости паб, хотя был близок к этому. Вместо этого он произнес:

– Все. С тебя хватит, Гарри. Отвезем-ка тебя домой.

И сестру он также не поджег, даже когда ее стошнило на него. В конечном счете, он весьма хорошо справлялся с привыканием к человеческой жизни.


	2. Chapter 2

Прошло шесть месяцев его человеческой жизни, и справлялся он неплохо – даже лучше, чем многие люди.

Взять хотя бы Шерлока Холмса.

После шести месяцев тусклой рутины Джон едва поспевал за этим человеком. Шерлок Холмс был как хаос, который ассоциировали со штормами, землетрясениями и другими природными катаклизмами.

Всего за два дня Шерлок успел раскритиковать труп, нарушить четыре протокола безопасности, которые накрепко засели у Джона в мозгу со времен студенчества, оскорбить шестерых людей (включая Джона), и пригласить его на свидание.

Что в последствии оказалось вовсе не свиданием, а попыткой суицида. Джону пришлось бежать вслед за Шерлоком, судорожно пытаясь придумать, как спасти Шерлока так, чтобы не выдать себя.

К тому же эта «хромота». Он, однако, не избавился от своего психолога. Элла все еще могла дать полезные советы. Он даже думал привести на следующий сеанс Шерлока Холмса и спросить, как с ним справляться. Соседство с Шерлоком наверняка было ужасной ошибкой.

К несчастью, он всегда смотрел в лицо новым приключениям. А то бы так и сидел в Аду.

~~~

На следующее утро он спустился вниз, как только услышал топот Шерлока в гостиной. Вчера тот уснул на диване, а нормы поведения запрещали Джону мешать ему. Так что прошлой ночью, после стрельбы, китайской еды и недовольного медперсонала скорой помощи Джон тихо, как только мог, пробрался к себе в спальню и всю ночь смотрел на звезды сквозь занавесь облаков, облокотившись о подоконник. Дождь начался некстати, но потом Джон догадался моргать в перерыве между каплями. 

– Завтрак? – предложил он, сворачивая к холодильнику и думая о сэндвичах с беконом. Люди такие _изобретательные_. Хлеб _и_ бекон, и ничего между. Какая жалость, что шоколад не сочетался с ними по вкусу, но его время еще настанет.

– Если хочешь, – ответил Шерлок. – Если там хоть что-то есть.

Джон подождал, пока он скажет что-нибудь еще, но через минуту молчания пожал плечами и открыл холодильник.

Бекона не было.

Вместо этого он увидел целый ассортимент биологических и химических веществ, которые людям нельзя было есть, даже каннибалам.

Он осторожно отодвинул завернутые в пакеты части экспериментов в надежде найти завалявшийся кусочек бекона. Его нигде не оказалось.

За прошедшие полгода он понял, что Джон Ватсон не знал все на свете. Конечно нет. Также он узнал, что если в памяти нет нужной информации, нужно спрашивать.

– И что же ты ешь? – он повернулся к Шерлоку, который наблюдал за ним из гостиной. Вчера они взяли с собой китайскую еду из круглосуточного ресторанчика неподалеку, но ее уже не было.

Шерлок сощурил глаза и чуть наклонил голову набок.

– Я был занят делом, времени не было ходить по магазинам. В кафе на первом этаже есть еда, или, может, миссис Хадсон что-нибудь приготовила.

В кафе обычно не было бекона, но Джона и это устраивало. У них были пирожные. Пирожные и кофе. Почти также хорошо, как сэндвичи с беконом и чай.

– Отлично, – сказал он и пошел наверх переодеваться в «уличную» одежду.

~~~

Пятнадцать минут спустя Джон сидел на «своем» стуле (очевидно, люди клеймили свою территорию, как хищники, хотя, к счастью, делали это намного аккуратнее) и жевал очень вкусное печенье. Песочное и суховатое, сладкое, но не приторное. Да, квартира определенно ему нравилась.

(Про себя Джон все же надеялся, что те, кто изобрел искусственные подсластители, попадут в Ад. Нельзя же так издеваться над _настоящей_ едой!)

– Вчера ты убил человека, – сказал Шерлок.

Джон кивнул и, хотя действие предполагалось как подтверждение факта, память подсказала ему, что именно убийства приводят к психосоматической хромоте и психотерапевтам. Он не собирался делать это снова, нет, так что поспешил ответить:

– Он был плохим человеком – это твои слова.

Шерлок буркнул. В его тоне не было угрозы или неловкости, так что Джон вновь принялся за печенье. Стоило купить побольше, но деньги были проблемой – большой проблемой, ибо он даже не знал свою долю квартплаты.

(Слава богу, армия дала ему номер социального работника, который рассказал ему все о пенсии, как справляться со счетом в банке, как платить за квартиру и еду. На вопросы он получал вежливые ответы, а все из-за диагноза посттравматического стрессового расстройства в справке. Он мог спросить что угодно, и ему дали бы ясный ответ).

Печенье было просто великолепное. Кофе тоже оказался отличным. Но в следующий раз он добавит молоко. Сахар смягчал горький вкус, и у Джона было подозрение, что очень многое в жизни зависит от таких мелочей. Он и правда должен был попробовать кофе в самом начале, но чай был так _прекрасен_.

Прошлой ночью Шерлок познакомил его с итальянской кухней (на их не-свидании) и китайской кухней (их после-убийственный ужин), которые тоже оказались приятными. Для человека Шерлок был невероятно умен и любил принимать решения, поэтому Джон встал, собрал весь мусор и сказал ему:

– Подумай, куда мы пойдем обедать.

Тот пристально на него посмотрел:

– А ты куда собрался?

– Разбирать белье, – ответил он фразой, которая, как он обнаружил, была вежливой заменой слову «подальше».

Шерлок снова буркнул и остался сидеть на месте. Джон, направившись к выходу, все еще чувствовал на себе его взгляд.

~~~

– А он просто ушел, не успели они и слова сказать. Никто из них не догадался, хотя все было у них под носом все это время.

– Джон?

– Поэтому я и не понимаю. Он лишь посмотрел на фотографии и увидел!

– Джон.

– Что?

– Вы говорите о Шерлоке весь сеанс. Вы это осознаете?

– Конечно. Вы сказали, я должен обсуждать с вами вещи, которые мне интересны.

– И Шерлок вам интересен?

– Да. А не должен?

– Джон… Вы пересматриваете свою ориентацию?

– Чего?

– Вы сказали на нашем ознакомительном сеансе, что вам нравятся женщины – что вы натурал. Вполне допустимо, что вы пересматриваете это. Я не осуждаю вас. Здесь безопасное место.

– Вообще-то нет. Даже ребенок может сломать ваши замки на окнах… А-а-а. Вы не это имели в виду.

– Нет, не это… но спасибо. Я вызову кого-нибудь разобраться с окнами. Так это правда?

– Что правда?

– Вы бисексуал?

– Я не уверен. Как я могу это знать?

– Вам нравится Шерлок?

– Конечно. Он должен нравится всем, у кого есть хоть половина мозгов.

– Даже если он мужчина?

– А это тут причем?

~~~

Удивительным в утках была их общительность. Джон кинул аккуратно разломленные корки и принялся наблюдать, как голодные утки кинулись к лакомству. Со стороны они, наверное, выглядели грубыми и жадными, хотя по правде перед этим они все тщательно обсудили. Просто люди их не понимали.

Дело было в перьях.

« _Общительные существа_ », – подумал он. Одна из уток вежливо гоготнула и затрепетала крыльями. В ответ он кинул корку в ее сторону, улыбнувшись, когда та вытянула шею и схватила кусочек прямо в воздухе, даже не пошевелив лапками.

Утки действительно были общительными существами. Джон однажды тоже был таким, но Война меняла все и всех. С тех пор он был одиночкой. Он не был _близок_ ни с кем с тех пор, как…

М-да. Он даже не помнил. Скорее всего, с тех пор, как появились динозавры.

Он услышал, как утки перевели тему и стали обсуждать события сегодняшнего утра. В озеро неподалеку запустили новую рыбу, и некоторые утки считали, что не смогут слетать туда и обратно до заката – слишком далеко было озеро. Весьма демократичные, эти утки.

Он представил, как возвращается обратно. Нет, не в свой мир – однозначно нет – но к одинокой жизни в тесной комнатушке, где никто его не тревожил и не происходило ничего интересного.

Он думал о Шерлоке Холмсе, о том, как рассказ о консультирующем детективе и их маленьком приключении напугал доктора Томпсон, хотя она и пыталась это скрыть, сказав вместо этого, как она рада, что Джон пережил это «ужасное испытание».

Но это не было «ужасным испытанием». Вовсе нет. Приключением – да, но определенно не испытанием.

Один из вожаков стаи издал предупреждающий вопль и прыгнул на скамейку, напоминая Джону, что он перестал обращать на них внимание.

– Простите, – он взял горсть корочек из бумажного пакета. Предложив пару кусочков вожаку, он скинул остальное на землю. Сидевший рядом селезень ущипнул его за рукав и, распахнув крылья, спрыгнул вниз и пошлепал наводить порядок в стае.

Простое сравнение жизни до Шерлока и после привело его к очевидному заключению: жить лучше с Шерлоком. Джон никогда не думал, что кто-нибудь может быть хотя бы вполовину настолько интересным.

Так и было. _Интерес_ , а не сексуальное влечение. Секс усложнял отношения, но Джон решил, что это не будет проблемой. Как человек, Джон Ватсон был натуралом, так что люди ожидают от него соответствующего поведения. А Шерлок ясно дал понять, что не заинтересован в сексуальном плане ни в ком, будь то мужчина или женщина, несмотря на его неоднозначные, даже уклончивые ответы на расспросы Джона.

Джон не будет совать нос в чужие дела. В конце концов, у них обоих были секреты. На данный момент их отношения были безупречными. Шерлок не хотел ни с кем встречаться, а Джону не нужно было встречаться (но ему придется, чтобы поддерживать историю о Джоне Ватсоне, как человеке). Надо лишь организовать все так, чтобы будущие подружки поняли, что Шерлок в его жизни стоял на первом месте.


	3. Chapter 3

« _В этом_ , – размышлял Джон, исподтишка рассматривая Шерлока и печатая для наглядности в блоге, – _и заключается проблема_ ».

Шерлок и вправду был потрясающе интересным. Даже сейчас, спустя год, Джону Шерлок все еще не наскучил. Наблюдение за людьми быстро уступило место наблюдению за Шерлоком, что стало его любимым занятием. _Люди_ были предсказуемы. Шерлок был полной противоположностью этому.

Сейчас он играл на скрипке, стоя у окна и уставившись в ночь. Смычок лениво покоился в правой руке; пальцы левой руки сгибались и сжимались вокруг шейки скрипки – сегодня Шерлок отрабатывал сложную последовательность движений. Издаваемые при этом звуки находились на самой грани человеческого слуха, но Джон слышал их предельно четко, не прикладывая при этом усилий.

Доктор Томпсон теперь подмечала его очарованное настроение каждый раз. Ведь Джон его даже не скрывал. Подумав над своими словами, он обнаружил, что дал волю мыслям, которые крутились в сознании с того момента, как он взглянул на Шерлока Холмса в первый раз.

Возникал вопрос. Было ли это _сексуальным_ влечением? Или дело лишь в том, что Шерлок вытворял захватывающие, удивительные и потрясающие вещи?

Любой другой человек придушил бы уже Шерлока. Джон выбивался из толпы просто потому, что был рядом с ним. Лишь немногие остались бы, но их можно было бы отнести к безумцам. Криминальным психам.

Если все вело к психическим отклонениям, Джону придется уйти. Год назад он убил человека, потому что Шерлок – ужасно глупый Шерлок – собрался убить _себя_ , и только шок мог его спасти. Другим вариантом было подлететь к Шерлоку и хорошенько стукнуть его крылом. Несколько раз. Джон считал, что жизнь того человека (все равно оставались считанные недели, и он правда был не очень хорошим человеком) была маленькой ценой за спасение жизни Шерлока и сохранение его собственного секрета.

Но как бы ни был интересен Шерлок, Джон не собирался становиться серийным убийцей лишь для того, чтобы оставаться рядом с ним.

Так что здесь что-то другое. Глубокая многогранная дружба. Сексуальное влечение. Романтическое влечение. _Что-то_ же должно объяснить, почему он остался.

« _Шерлок какой угодно, только не скучный_ », – слишком малое объяснение тому, что чувствовал Джон.

– Ты тихий, – ни с того ни с сего заявил Шерлок. Пальцы, не останавливаясь, бегали по струнам.

– Это плохо?

– _Люди_ не бывают тихими. Они никогда не садятся, чтобы просто подумать. Поэтому они такие тупые.

Джон выпрямился, услышав странные выражения Шерлока. Нырнув вглубь себя, он почувствовал, как по телу заискрилась невидимая сила и _посмотрел_ на Шерлока. За спиной широко раскинулись крылья, проходя сквозь мебель, стены и пол, а перья вызывающе распушились.

Но никакой _силы_ в Шерлоке не было. Он не присвоил себе чужое тело, как Джон.

Он был всего лишь человеком.

В замешательстве Джон позволил силе раствориться и снова вернулся в человеческое тело.

– Это ты так говоришь, что я не настолько туп, как остальные?

Шерлок легко покачал головой, что обычно означало раздражение, только сейчас дело было не в нем. Шерлок поворачивал голову так, словно пытался посмотреть не сквозь окно, а на него – на отражение гостиной в стекле. Теплый свет от ламп превращал его в своеобразное зеркало.

Зрачки Шерлока были очень темными и широкими, почти скрывали светлую радужку, да так, что Джон, припомнив уроки в Бартсе, всерьез забеспокоился.

Он резко встал и подбежал к Шерлоку.

– Что ты принял? – требовательно спросил он, пытаясь пролезть в проем между Шерлоком и окном, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. Внезапно в носу защекотало от какого-то легкого запаха. Он медленно и осторожно вдохнул, но определить, чем пахло, не смог. Аромат был сладкий, приятный и отдавал корицей и канифолью, которой Шерлок смазывал смычок.

– Разве ты не узнаёшь?

Чем ближе он наклонялся к оконному стеклу, тем сильней становился запах. Джон даже на секунду подумал, что в Speedy’s готовят что-то новенькое, и живот тут же заурчал в предвкушении.

Но нет. Запах исходил _отсюда_.

Джон поднял руку, прикоснулся к стеклу…

И тут же, громко охнув, отпрыгнул назад. Стекло ударило его похлеще, чем оголенные провода, которые он полез смотреть через сломанную розетку в своей старой квартире.

– М-х-м, – с чувством глубокого удовлетворения выдохнул Шерлок.

Джон поднял обожженный палец и отчетливо почувствовал, как его обволакивает тончайший слой масла. Он принялся лихорадочно тереть палец о джинсы, пока жжение не утихло до слабого пощипывания.

– С чем ты опять экспериментируешь? – насупился он. В его памяти хранился целый ряд биологических загрязняющих веществ, но по-видимому некоторая экзотическая химия ускользнула от него.

– Настойка белладонны и полыни, которые, к слову, практически невозможно найти в Лондоне в чистом виде, и святое масло.

Ошарашенный Джон повернулся к Шерлоку и взглянул на него – по-настоящему взглянул – и только теперь распознал знаки. Этот идиот налил белладонну в глаза, как капли. Она, конечно, изменит его зрение, но как же токсичность? Полынь не такая вредная – что-то вроде седативного. Ее хватило, чтобы расслабить мозговое восприятие Шерлока и дать его мозгу принять за реальность то, что он видел.

Но именно святое масло вызывало у Джона изрядное беспокойство. Для людей оно было безвредным и только незначительно поднимало уровень холестерина. Однако если приготовить его правильно и применить достаточную силу, для Джона оно могло стать очень и очень неприятной вещью.

Можно было предположить, что Шерлок экспериментировал с полынью и белладонной ради изобретения лекарства от собственной скуки. Но в сочетании со святым маслом… Было очевидно, что эксперимент завел детектива куда дальше привычных ему границ науки.

Шерлок отвернулся от него и посмотрел на окно, которое было обмазано толстым слоем святого масла. Взгляд его медленно заскользил в сторону от отражения лица Джона, но изучал он вовсе не гостиную – фокус его расширенных черных зрачков был слишком неправильный. И лишь через мгновенье Джон догадался, что Шерлок мог видеть его.

 _Его_.

Не Джона Ватсона.

– Ох, – вырвалось у него. Надо подумать, какую проблему разрешить в первую очередь. Покалывающий палец пришелся как раз кстати. Оставив Шерлока около злополучного окна, он прошел на кухню и принялся мыть руки, молясь, чтобы мыло растворило все масло. С окном пусть разбирается Шерлок. Это он перепачкал всю квартиру – ему и убирать.

Шерлок не произнес ни слова и все продолжал пялиться на маслянистое отражение Джона в стекле. Только когда Джон протянул ему тряпку и стеклоочиститель, он соизволил повернуться.

– Ты ангел, – сказал Шерлок.

– Формально да, если ты рассматриваешь вид в целом, без учета политических взглядов, – разъяснил тот. У обоих руки были заняты, что было немного неудобно. Джон сложил тряпку и средство для мытья на столик, взял у Шерлока смычок и тут же бросил его на пол.

– Ай-яй! – даже эта чертова штуковина была вся покрыта маслом. По пути на кухню он возмущенно поинтересовался: – Ты когда-нибудь моешь руки?

– Тогда ты демон. Или что-то в этом роде.

Со вздохом Джон открыл кран и сунул больную руку под струю воды.

– Да, я демон. Ты теперь будешь кричать об этом на каждом углу? Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то узнал, – с досадой признался он.

И как ему все это разгребать? Можно было просто стереть сегодняшний инцидент из памяти Шерлока, но тот же снова все вычислит, подметит очередную тысячу улик, которые, не осознавая, оставлял Джон. Наилучшим вариантом было бы вытолкнуть Шерлока из окна, сменить имя и уехать куда-нибудь. Но он не хотел даже думать о первом пункте, не говоря уже о втором.

И тут он осознал, чуть не выронив при этом мыло, что догадки доктора Томпсон были не так уж и далеки от истины. Ему _нравился_ Шерлок.

К тому времени, как Джон отмыл руки от масла, Шерлок уже положил скрипку и смычок обратно в футляр и теперь стоял, не шелохнувшись. Прошагав в гостиную, Джон спросил:

– Ну что? Будет это проблемой или нет?

– Как ты прячешь крылья?

Джон со вздохом сел в кресло. Он больше _не подойдет_ к окну.

– Ты когда-нибудь отвечаешь на вопросы нормально?

– На идиотские вопросы я не отвечаю, – Шерлок намеренно отвернулся к окну и стал опять разглядывать отражение Джона.

– То есть этот вопрос не был идиотским?

Шерлок снова замер. Джон ухмыльнулся. Внезапно фыркнув, Холмс рывком задернул занавески.

– Я хочу на них посмотреть, – заявил он, поворачиваясь к Джону.

– Чего? Да ни за что!

Тот скрестил руки на груди:

– Хорошо. Тогда я обмажу все отражающие поверхности в доме святым маслом и умру от передозировки белладонной.

– Я сейчас очень хочу выкинуть тебя из окна.

Шерлок шмыгнул носом:

– Если бы ты хотел меня убить, то давно сделал бы это. А если убьешь сейчас, то расстроишь миссис Хадсон.

– Ладно-ладно. Так, во-первых, как ты узнал? – осторожно спросил Джон, надеясь, что не все еще безнадежно разрушено. Шерлок говорил обо всем достаточно спокойно. Или, может, полынь действовала на него слишком сильно.

Бросив на него уничижительный взгляд, Шерлок сел в кресло напротив. Однако потом что-то в его взгляде смягчилось, а радужка перестала быть такой ледяной.

– Ты _все еще_ здесь.

– Шерлок, я здесь живу. Где еще я должен быть?

– Ни один сосед не прожил здесь и месяца.

Джон молча ждал продолжения, а затем вспомнил, что он здесь уже гораздо дольше одного месяца.

– Целый год, – удивленно выдохнул он. Конечно, он слышал раньше выражение «быстро время летит», но он еще никогда не применял его на практике.

– Ровно один год.

– И в честь годовщины ты решил отравить нас обоих?

Шерлок глубоко и с присущей ему драмой вздохнул. Он всегда все делал драматично. И с этим ничего не поделаешь.

– Хорошо, – Джон сел на край кресла и стянул с себя любимый удобный джемпер. Серьезным тоном – тоном «доктора» Джона Ватсона он напомнил:

– Я правда не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь узнал.

Шерлок нетерпеливо махнул на него рукой:

– Они слишком глупы, чтобы понять. Даже пальцем о палец не ударю, чтоб заставить их понять.

– Чудесно. Закроешь остальные занавески?

Секунду (и выразительный взгляд) спустя Шерлок поднялся и пошел к окнам.

~~~

За полтора года Джон выучил многое о человеческих эмоциях. Он просеял каждое воспоминание Джона Ватсона: некоторые затуманились с возрастом, другие остались отчетливыми и свежими даже спустя много лет, будто эмоциональная травма выжгла их в памяти. Он научился не верить всему, что говорят по телевизору, ведь это было всего лишь искаженным зеркалом человеческого взаимодействия.

Но он никогда не _испытывал_ большинство эмоций до этого момента. Расстегнув верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, он почувствовал что-то похожее на застенчивость или, может, смущение, ведь он прямо сейчас собирался показать кому-то свои крылья.

Если бы Шерлок попросил его снять штаны, он бы сделал это без задней мысли. Он не сделал бы этого – так не принято – но теоретически он мог. В конце концов, нечему было смущаться.

Другое дело – крылья, поэтому пуговицы он расстегивал дрожащими пальцами. Не то чтобы он _не хотел_ их показывать. Какая-то часть его очень даже хотела. Удивительный разум Шерлока совершал такие дедуктивные и интуитивные полеты, что даже Джон порой не поспевал, а ведь Джон был стар, как сама _Вселенная_. Нет, выставить себя напоказ было очень даже привлекательной идеей.

Но что если это не просто выставление напоказ? У людей не было крыльев. Крылья даже «крыльями»-то и не являлись в его мире, ибо там не было ни гравитации, ни воздуха – к чему летать? Там «крылья» являлись воплощением его «я», которое принимало форму волн. Как физические волны, а не океанские. А перья он обнаружил лишь после прибытия на Землю.

Здесь его крылья вовсе не были теми причесанными бесполезными куриными крылышками, которыми обладали статуи. Даже с бо̀льшими по размеру крыльями плачущих ангелов они не были похожи (и, естественно, у него не было таких острых зубов). Его крылья были огромными и соответствовали пропорциям человеческого тела. Перья не были идеальными. Они ломались, перекрывали друг друга, их можно было выдернуть, а иногда они росли очень странно. Он прятал их вот уже год и пять месяцев, так что даже не представлял, в каком они состоянии.

– Ты не можешь решиться, – подметил Шерлок, а Джон только заметио, что его пальцы давно замерли на последней пуговице. – Ты _стесняешься_.

– Ты бы тоже стеснялся, если бы собрался выставить на обозрение доказательство собственной нечеловечности, – не выдержал Джон.

Шерлок сощурил темные глаза.

– Я делаю это каждый раз, когда иду на дело, – тихо промолвил он.

Джон уставился на него, вдруг поняв, сколько правды было в его словах. «Псих» – самое доброе прозвище, каким называли Шерлока. Лишь немногие сумели заглянуть глубже – Грег и миссис Хадсон первыми приходили на ум, а Молли была ослеплена чувством, которое принимала за любовь. Но даже они признавали в Шерлоке ненормальность. Они приняли это.

По-видимому, можно было быть _другим_ даже среди своих сородичей.

Джон скинул рубашку, повесил ее на спинку кресла и поднялся. По правде, он сжульничал и ускорил метаболизм, чтобы возместить ущерб, нанесенный ужасно неправильной пищей. Не было смысла ломать такое хорошее тело, тем более, он не знал, что будет делать по окончанию человеческой жизни. Он несомненно был бессмертным и мог восстановить любое повреждение на теле, но кто-нибудь мог заметить.

В любом случае своего тела он не стеснялся. Даже наоборот, если верить комплиментам его «партнерш». (Он, кстати, был скорее рад, что Шерлок вмешивался в его отношения. Джон начал встречаться только потому, что доктор Томпсон сказала найти себе _кого-нибудь_ , а так как он выбрал позицию «не гей», то оставались только женщины. Шерлок всегда избавлялся от них, прежде чем ситуация перерастала в неудобную, и это было мило с его стороны).

Ширина комнаты должна была быть достаточной для его крыльев, если он встанет на краю гостиной и будет держать перья подальше от лампы над кухонным столом. И все-таки что-то заставляло его сомневаться, пока Шерлок, мельком взглянув на зашторенные окна, не встал за его спиной.

– Ты ведь знаешь, что с человеческой физиологией это никак не связано, да? – спросил Джон, оглянувшись через плечо, на котором еще красовался шрам от ранения, убившего хозяина этого тела. – Система человеческого скелета не может…

Он запнулся, потому что почувствовал прикосновение пальцев Шерлока к шраму. Это первый раз, когда Шерлок по-настоящему к нему прикоснулся, не считая случайных столкновений во время беготни по городу и толкотни в темных и безопасных прикрытиях аллей. Будто Джону нужно было укрываться от пуль.

– Нижние рубцы развиты не так, как надо, – Шерлок сильнее надавил на кожу.

– Конечно нет. Я их исправил, – раздраженно ответил Джон. – Ты думаешь, я хотел ощущать каждую перемену погоды? Мы в Лондоне. Черт побери, конечно здесь будет идти дождь.

Шерлок засмеялся внезапно и искренне и, проведя ладонью по плечу в последний раз, отступил назад.

– Можешь начинать, – его голос был необыкновенно теплым, что обычно означало нежность, но это же Шерлок Холмс.

Еще раз убедив себя в том, что волноваться нет причин, Джон попытался расслабиться и в первый раз за долгое время дал крыльям свободу.

~~~

Крылья были, мягко говоря, в кошмарном беспорядке. Перья торчали во все стороны, будто он только что выбрался из центра гигантского урагана. Когда он растянул крылья, два перышка с отчетливым хрустом переломились и упали на пол.

Ворча себе под нос, он попытался продраться совершенно не предназначенными для этого человечьими пальцами через слои длинных перьев. До второстепенных маховых перьев он едва доставал, а уж для первостепенных, казалось, понадобятся грабли.

Свет гостиной падал на перья очень необычно – такого он себе и представить не мог, хотя повидал в своей жизни немало. Перья не столько прерывали путь световых волн, сколько искажали его, а энергия, которую он выделял по самой сути своего существования, преобразовывалась в легкие световые лучи.

Внезапно словно ударная волна прокатилась по левому крылу, у верхних кроющих перьев. Он вскрикнул и уже собрался развернуться, как замер на месте. Пришлось напомнить себе, что один лишь поворот вокруг своей оси в таком состоянии мог превратить квартиру в руины.

– Что?..

– Они _не заканчиваются_ , – пожаловался Шерлок. А затем зарылся в перья обоими руками, и с каждым прикосновением, каждым двигающимся перышком, казалось, ток пробегал по крылу, вниз по спине, вверх по горлу и в мозг, вызывая короткое замыкание абсолютно везде.

« _Бесконечные квантовые слои_ », – хотел сказать Джон, но вышло сдавленное « _М-м-м…_ »

Даже для того, чтобы стоять на ногах, Джону требовалось невозможно большое количество концентрации.

Неожиданно Шерлок пробрался пальцами сквозь малые кроющие перья, которые собирались и изгибались под его ладонями. Как только кончики его пальцев прекратили касаться крыла, он отдернул руки и потребовал объяснений:

– _Как?_

Едва слыша его голос, Джон пошатнулся и нетвердой походкой отошел на пару шагов вперед, убирая крылья как можно дальше от человеческого прикосновения. Он осторожно провел дрожащей левой рукой по перьям, так и не испытав шока, которого ждал. Разве это не люди заметили, что нельзя пощекотать самого себя, потому что ожидаешь этого? Там было что-то про неосознаваемую готовность тела и нервную антиципацию.

Вот только у него этого не было. Ни нервной антиципации, ни готовности тела. Потому что тело было _не его_. Крылья – вот как отражалась в реальности его природа.

Горло стиснул сдавленный судорожный вдох, стоило Шерлоку прикоснуться к Джону снова – в этот раз к плечевым перьям, которые шли параллельно спине. Расстояние между крыльями было длиной в ладонь, там находились обыкновенные человеческие мышцы, кости и кожа. Это маленькое расстояние и ощупывал сейчас Шерлок, надеясь найти физиологическое соединение крыла и тела.

– Джон, – начал Шерлок; голос его сорвался, будто он не знал, что именно собирался спросить.

Слишком много. Это было чересчур для них обоих. Джон напрягся и вжал крылья обратно в себя. Они растворились в воздухе так быстро, что для медленного человеческого глаза это выглядело мгновенным исчезновением. Слабое сияние рассеялось спустя секунду.

Теперь стало безопасно. Джон повернулся и схватил Шерлока за предплечья, чтобы тот не упал. (Чтобы они оба не упали, ибо все представление порядком подкосило и его самого.)

– Тебе нужно забыть? – строго спросил он, впиваясь пальцами в руки Шерлока.

Тот вздрогнул:

– Что?

– Нужно ли тебе забыть? – настойчиво повторил он. – Это слишком много для тебя? Это ведь не твоя реальность, Шерлок. Ты ученый, а не мистик. Я могу заставить тебя забыть…

– _Нет!_

Лицо его выражало полнейший ужас. Он высвободился из хватки Джона, и его плечи глухо стукнулись о дверь.

Джон поднял руки, стараясь выглядеть дружелюбно, чему научили его воспоминания этого тела.

– Хорошо, – спокойно согласился он, но про себя подумал, что, если разум Шерлока хоть как-то повредился, он все-таки сотрет память, чего бы там Шерлок ни хотел.

Целая минута прошла в молчании. Благодаря человеческим инстинктам, Джон вспомнил, что ему должно быть холодно, – квартира не очень хорошо отапливалась – но притворяться смысла не было. Такое облегчение, на самом деле, понимать, что ему больше не придется притворяться.

Он улыбнулся, почувствовав внутри неожиданную легкость, и спросил по пути на кухню:

– Чай будешь?

Шерлок ответил через несколько секунд:

– Да.

~~~

– Свидетельства существования Джона Ватсона есть везде – в медицинских записях, школьных и армейских бумагах. Я заметил бы их отсутствие. Ты _родился_ таким?

Джон проглотил кусочек Кит-Ката, слизнул шоколад с пальца и покачал головой.

– Чистая случайность, на самом деле. Это, – он указал на шрам под левой ключицей, – было смертельно. Джон Ватсон умер на… ну, как бы… – он откусил еще шоколада, размышляя, как получше объяснить это человеку, который не знал и основ астрофизики. – Это как музыка. У тебя есть главная мелодия, ты устанавливаешь ритм, создаешь одну гармонию или несколько, и все это течет вместе, а порой две линии встречаются и переплетаются на одной ноте. Понимаешь?

Шерлок не ответил, но приподнял чашку с чаем. Он был в здравом уме, и его разум не повредило открытие того, что его сосед оказался демоном с крыльями. Но не Джону судить о здравии человеческого ума. У уток получилось бы лучше, но он сомневался, что Шерлок пойдет в парк, если только этого не потребует расследование.

– Отлично, – Джон снова принялся за лакомство. – Так вот, думай о своем мире – об этой физической реальности – как о главной мелодии. Рай и Ад – два контрапункта. Иногда на протяжении песни тот или иной затрагивает мелодию. Одну и ту же ноту.

– И это реальное место.

Джон улыбнулся.

– И как ты это делаешь?

Шерлок презрительно фыркнул:

– Я _думаю_.

– И делаешь это блестяще.

Презрение на лице Шерлока сменилось чем-то похожим на благоговение.

– Не стоит… не стоит больше притворяться, Джон, – на место благоговения пришло разочарование. Расправившись с последним кусочком Кит Ката, Джон спросил:

– Кто притворяется?

– Я всего лишь _человек_ , – в голосе Шерлока проскользнуло еще больше досады и горечи. – По сравнению с демоном…

– Это даже еще прекрасней, – нахмурился Джон и наклонился, опираясь локтями на колени. – Когда я выучил все правила и законы, люди оказались такими предсказуемыми. Но не ты.

– Как ты можешь так говорить?

– Во-первых, демоны _скучные_ , Шерлок. До ужаса скучные. Ты – и я имею в виду конкретно тебя, а не твой вид – удивительный. Прошел год, а я не знаю, что ты скажешь или сделаешь в следующую секунду. Я не знаю, как ты разгадываешь все на свете, работая всего-то с глупыми намеками…

– Уликами, – резко оборвал его Шерлок. Джон улыбнулся:

– И ты все еще заносчивая задница, несмотря на то, что общаешься с бессмертным демоном, старым, как сама Вселенная, черт бы ее побрал.

Шерлок захлопал ресницами.

Затем его глаза сузились, а губы растянулись в ухмылке, которая обычно предвещала поток неожиданных открытий и разгадок.

– Если ты весь такой могущественный, почему крылья в ужасном беспорядке? – довольно поинтересовался он.

– На себя посмотри! Тебя же силком из пижамы не вытащишь!

– Бо̀льшую часть времени это не стоит моих усилий.

Джон рассмеялся, откидываясь на спинку кресла:

– Теперь понимаешь, почему я остался?

Шерлок ухмыльнулся и уставился на Джона с таким вниманием, которое обычно уделял трупам, разлагавшимся особенно интересным путем. 

– Пока нет. Но я это выясню.

– Вот и выясняй, – сказал Джон и направился на кухню за очередной чашкой чая.


	4. Chapter 4

Дела на Бейкер-Стрит шли как обычно. Но кое-что все равно изменилось.

Во-первых, Джон перестал прикидываться спящим по ночам. Вместо этого он выходил на крышу и любовался звездами. Его диета стала еще более нездоровой, но все же он не позволял себе лишнего. Шерлок съедал все, что перед ним ставили, и Джону не хотелось знакомить своего друга с диабетом и высоким давлением, которые являлись неприятными приложениями к шоколаду и кофеину. 

Вопрос о питании Шерлока заставил Джона задуматься как сделать так, чтобы тот ненароком не убился. С этими мыслями он конфисковал ноутбук Шерлока, чтобы использовать оба их компьютера для исследования. (И как же _приятно_ было перестать печатать лишь четырьмя пальцами! Теперь надо было найти умного человека, который бы создал нейро-компьютерный интерфейс, как в научно-фантастических книгах, и он был бы доволен).

Заклинания не являлись магией. Они лишь меняли законы того, что называлось действительностью. Их просто-напросто записали, как «заклинания», ибо люди очень любили навешивать на все бирки. А если что-то не являлось научным, это приписывали к магии. Так что следующие две недели Джон сводил воедино научные исследования, свои знания о человеческой анатомии и эзотерическое искусство магии.

У артефактов сил была похожая история. Научные открытия – металлургия, электричество, эти изящные маленькие полупроводники – могли использоваться для создания предметов, которые взаимодействовали бы с силами Вселенной и мириадами ее плоскостей. (Джону уже не терпелось узнать, как люди применяли нанотехнологии). Люди изобрели потрясающее устройство – холодильник – для сохранения подходящей температуры шоколадному мороженому; таким же путем они создали вещи, больше подходящие науке эзотерики. Джону требовалось лишь найти подходящий прибор или артефакт для заклинания.

Шерлок не изменился ни капли, несмотря на разоблачение Джона. Он все еще требовал от Джона чай, ждал, что тот уберет его беспорядок и сходит в магазин за продуктами. Он все так же громко жаловался, когда, закинув белую рубашку в стиральную машину, полную цветных вещей, доставал светло-розовую или голубую. Он валялся на диване, как героиня романов викторианской эпохи (Джон Ватсон в юности прочитал два таких романа, которые оставили в мозгу отчетливые образы) и много вздыхал, когда ему было скучно. 

Спустя две недели со «Дня Крыльев» Джон прервал очередной приступ скуки:

– Вставай и одевайся.

Шерлок и не думал менять своей драматической позы. Даже не отнял руку, которой прикрывал глаза.

– Лондон _скучный_.

– А мы это изменим.

Из-под руки показался один серо-голубой глаз. Джон улыбнулся.

– Мы проникнем в Британский музей.

Глаза Шерлока засияли от возбуждения, и он рывком сел.

– Правда?

– Конечно.

Шерлок соскочил с дивана и побежал переодеваться, скидывая по пути халат и футболку. Он так и не остановился, чтобы спросить зачем.

~~~

Такси высадило их за пару кварталов от музея. Джон заплатил – экскурсия, в конце концов, была его идеей – и вышел вслед за Шерлоком прямо под дождь. Холмс как всегда закутался в свое пальто и шарф, а Джона кольнула совесть – Шерлоку, должно быть, холодно. Сам Джон мог при большом желании почувствовать холод, но это требовало концентрации.

– Нам нужно исчезнуть с поля зрения камер, – сообщил Джон, уверенно шагая рядом с Шерлоком. – Если ты, конечно, не хочешь потом отвечать на расспросы Майкрофта.

Если Джон решит всерьез стать преступником, он абсолютно точно возьмет Шерлока в напарники. Тот помнил расположение каждой камеры наружного наблюдения во всем Лондоне.

Шерлок ухмыльнулся; от него буквально исходили волны самодовольства и гордости. Остановившись, он закрыл глаза на три секунды – слишком короткое время для обычного человека, чтобы сориентироваться в пространстве, но Шерлок не был «обычным человеком». Для него три секунды мысли длились вечность.

Может, поэтому они так хорошо ладили. Для них обоих время текло иначе, чем для остального человечества.

Затем они двинулись в путь. Джон по пятам шел за Шерлоком, пересекая улицы, дороги, сворачивая в аллеи и на парковки. Наконец, показалось их будущее место преступления.

– Этого хватит, – произнес Джон и, прекратив сдерживать себя, выпустил невидимые крылья и растянул так, что они целиком прикрывали спину Шерлока.

Крылья были невидимыми, но вполне осязаемыми. Шерлок остановился, как вкопанный, и обернулся посмотреть, что же прошло сквозь пальто, рубашку и даже под кожу, ведь такого рода прикосновение он мог почувствовать только своей душой. Джон, вздрогнув, чуть не выпустил крылья, которые порвали бы удобную куртку и некрасивую рубашку, застиранную практически до пушистой мягкости, но вовремя сумел себя сдержать.

Шерлок все еще озирался в поисках того, что до него дотронулось.

– Что…

– Мои крылья. Они скроют нас из виду.

Шерлок изучал лицо Джона, словно стараясь прочитать его мысли.

– Музей охраняется не только людьми и камерами.

Джон удивленно спросил:

– Что?

– Инфракрасные лучи, датчики движения и давления, нажимные плиты…

– Ты… – Джон покачал головой. – Тебе не интересно, как? Невидимость…

– Ах, прости. Я сейчас должен сказать: «это невозможно»? _Моему демону?_

– Любой другой… _Твоему_ демону?

Шерлок уклончиво пожал плечами, отвернулся, а затем, поколебавшись секунду-другую, спросил:

– Ну, есть ведь и другие, так? Как еще мне тебя назвать? Не верю, что существо, созданное при «рождении Вселенной», – Джон так и слышал эти кавычки, – назвали Джоном Хэмишем Ватсоном.

– Ты не смог бы произнести мое Истинное Имя.

Его внезапная ухмылка, наглая и бесстрашная, словно крюком поддела что-то внутри Джона.

– Значит, та история – тоже правда, – довольно сказал Шерлок.

– Ты _невозможный_ , – пробормотал Джон, хватая Шерлока за руку. – По-видимому, ты можешь чувствовать мои крылья, так что не удивляйся. Не отстраняйся. Если ты выйдешь за пределы моих крыльев, то переместишься обратно.

– Перемещусь?

– Да, обратно в плоскость этого мира, – ответил Джон и, плотно прижав перья к Шерлоку, _протолкнулся_ через реальность.

~~~

Реальность, как понятие, была вещью весьма гибкой. Люди лишь скребли по поверхности правды, которую они никогда до конца не поймут, потому что у них просто нет возможности измерить полные границы реальности. Они только сейчас начали понимать, основываясь лишь на теориях, что иногда частица бывает волной, а иногда волна – частицей; что вибрация струн реальности была фундаментальным «блоком», из неисчислимого множества которых и состояла Вселенная; они догадались, что все друг на друга влияет. Это понимание было в чем-то красивым, потому что люди, несмотря на свою ограниченность, зашли так далеко.

Таким был Шерлок.

Из него получился бы потрясающий физик. Но никто в своем уме не подпустил бы его к криогенной камере или к ускорителю заряженных частиц. Даже лазер не доверили бы. Так что нет, определенно не физик.

Смена реальности прошла практически незаметно. Ночь подернулась дымкой серо-голубого цвета, земля под ногами стала немного пружинистая, будто они шагали по тонкому матрасу, а воздух был тяжелым и ужасно сухим. Джон при перемещении чувствовал себя так, как человек, пытающийся нести свой средний вес – легко поначалу, но все сложней и утомительней с каждой минутой.

За неимением костей в крыльях, Джон смог полностью обхватить ими себя и Шерлока не только в физическом измерении, но и во многих других. Перья защищали их от вторжения реальности, и, сконцентрировавшись, он мог переместить их, не уронив при переходе, и при этом остаться стоять ногами на земле, сопротивляясь скорости вращения планеты. Или дело было в центростремительной силе? Ни он, ни Джон Ватсон не продвинулись в физике дальше школьного уровня, и, хотя он знал сами идеи, человеческих слов для их описания подобрать не мог.

Несмотря на размашистые шаги Шерлока, идти вместе им было достаточно комфортно, ведь за последний год они привыкли друг к другу. Рукой Шерлок прижимал тыльную сторону ладони Джона к своему телу. Джону определенно надо было что-то делать с его выпирающими ребрами, которые чувствовались даже сквозь шелк рубашки и толстое шерстяное пальто.

Поднявшись по лестнице, Шерлок направился ко входу в музей, украшенному греческими колоннами. Джон крепко сжал руку Шерлока и потянул прочь от главных дверей. Вне реальности звук не распространялся. Джон и хотел бы все объяснить, но так увлекся делом, что забыл посвятить друга во все подробности. Так что ничего не поделаешь.

На верхушке лестницы Джон высвободил ладонь из цепкой хватки Шерлока, обвил руку вокруг его талии и резко притянул к себе, заставляя Шерлока споткнуться. В момент, когда тот потерял баланс, Джон ринулся вперед, прямо на стену здания музея…

…И, пройдя сквозь нее, они оказались на обратной стороне, спотыкаясь, поскальзываясь и чуть не падая, пока Джон не встряхнул крыльями и не поставил их ноги на пол. Шерлок развернулся в объятиях Джона и, выпучив глаза, смотрел на стену. Джон же почувствовал укол вины. Он обязан был объяснить, что происходит, но в человеческом языке не было подходящих терминов, а Джон не хотел спорить с Шерлоком всю ночь.

Поэтому он спокойно стоял, пока Шерлок примирялся с фактом, что секунду назад они прошли _сквозь_ стену, и надеялся, что это не займет много времени. Шерлок закрыл глаза, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, позволяя Джону держать его на ногах. Наконец, напряжение отпустило его; вздохнув в последний раз, он отступил и легонько кивнул Джону. 

– Прости, – одними губами произнес Джон, отпустил Шерлока и взял его за руку. Память услужливо преподнесла ему воспоминания о школьной экскурсии в этот музей, и, оглядевшись, Джон нашел запертую дверь, которая, как он надеялся, приведет их в подвал. Он подвел Шерлока к двери и сжал его ладонь в предостережении. 

Шерлок вдохнул еще раз, кивнул, и Джон провел их сквозь дверь.

~~~

Если Джон был сосредоточен, то мог чувствовать предметы, насыщенные силой. Он отыскал пузырек со святым маслом (которое Шерлок купил не где-нибудь, а на eBay), следуя его отголоску, ведь настроено оно было на энергию Рая. Когда они зашли на склад, расположенный на цокольном этаже, Джон напряг все свои чувства, словно человек, старающийся что-то разглядеть вдали или кошка, нюхающая воздух в поиске добычи. В результате своего расследования, Джон узнал, что Британский музей – наиболее подходящее место, где можно найти _что-нибудь_ с достаточной силой для его будущего дела.

Он сразу же распознал две дюжины артефактов сил из разных религий, большинство из них слабые. Ему нужна была вещь, которая взаимодействовала бы и с Адом, и с энергией Земли, не взрывая и не ломая при этом барьер между плоскостями или еще чего похуже. Чего-чего, а вредить Вселенной он не хотел.

Шерлок с небывалым для него терпением стоял рядом с ним и ждал. Мельком оглянувшись вокруг себя, он принялся изучать лицо Джона. Из-за серо-голубых красок, заполняющих искаженный мир вокруг них, кожа Шерлока отдавала нездоровой мертвой бледностью. Стоило Джону подумать об этом сравнении, как по крыльям, источая опасность и угрозу, затрещала сила, которую никто не мог видеть. 

Джон раздраженно фыркнул, собственнически притянул руку Шерлока к себе и направился к выбранному артефакту, проходя сквозь стены, полки, ящики и офис охранника. Провода с электричеством покалывали, медные трубы обдавали холодом, оптическое волокно казалось острым, как туго натянутая нить. Однажды, он изучит все это, может, даже обсудит с Шерлоком. Сейчас, однако, у него была миссия.

Наконец, они отыскали нужный отдел и нужную полку и, когда Джон остановился перед артефактом – чем бы он ни был – то отчетливо почувствовал, как эта вещь отдается звоном по его телу, будто кто-то провел пальцем по краю бокала. Он огляделся, чтобы убедиться, что они по-прежнему одни, и подвигал перьями так, что крылья впали обратно в реальность. Он держал крылья высоко, заставляя их дрожать, чтобы какая-нибудь упущенная видеокамера не смогла распознать их лиц. Если он чего-то не видел, это не значило, что этого не было.

– Возьми этот ящик, – сказал он Шерлоку.

– Но…

– Возьми!

Шерлок не медлил – кража древнего артефакта из престижного музея была для него пустячным делом. Он схватил ящик, и крылья Джона обняли его снова, скрывая из виду.

Первый шаг выполнен.


	5. Chapter 5

Теперь осталось самое легкое, хоть и не такое веселое, по крайней мере, для Шерлока. Когда они отошли на безопасное расстояние от музея, Джон забрал ящик и сказал:

– Найди нам какое-нибудь скрытое, но большое место. Один из пустых складов твоего брата подойдет. Только без камер.

– Достаточно большой для… – Шерлок многозначительно глянул на пространство за плечами Джона.

Тот кивнул.

Улыбнувшись, Шерлок пошел ловить такси. Джон настроил определенную часть мозга на следование за Шерлоком и сосредоточил все свое внимание на содержимом ящика.

Энергия была знакомой; наверняка один из его братьев был вовлечен в создание этой вещицы, либо держал долгое время у себя и оставил отпечаток. Джон не мог сказать, какой _именно_ из братьев это был, да это и не важно. Может, однажды, он отыщет их – многие существа, как из Рая, так и из Ада спокойно жили среди людей, предпочитая не вмешиваться в Войну. Джону на данный момент очень нравилось жить здесь, в Лондоне. Шерлок был _намного_ интересней, чем все ангелы и демоны вместе взятые.

Они высадились недалеко от склада; Шерлок провел Джона через три квартала к закрытому зданию, сплошь покрытому граффити. Джон насторожился – граффити означало, что эту постройку посещали люди. Шерлок, вероятно, почувствовал его тревогу, поэтому поспешил успокоить:

– Их арестовали больше недели назад. Никто не осмелится прийти на чужую территорию.

– Чудесно. Если ты ввяжешь меня в уличные войны, я не буду с тобой разговаривать, – пригрозил Джон. Он не взял пистолет – какой в нем смысл? Он доставал оружие, только если намеревался его использовать, но сейчас Шерлок знал правду, поэтому он мог убить кого-то гораздо быстрей, не совершая лишних действий.

Шерлок лишь усмехнулся и потащил Джона вниз по улочке, к черному входу и остановился у разбитого окна. В Шерлоке, казалось, было что-то кошачье, потому что ни один человек с его ростом не пролез бы через окно с _такой_ грацией. Приземлившись, Шерлок услужливо достал маленький фонарик, чтобы осветить им пол. В этом не было необходимости – Джону не нужен был свет, чтобы видеть – но человеческую любезность он приветствовал всегда.

Спрыгнув на пол, он поднял взгляд на Шерлока и тихо спросил:

– На верхнем этаже безопасно? На этом кто-нибудь может заглянуть в окно.

Шерлок деланно вздохнул:

– Да. Ты всегда такой предусмотрительный?

– Учитывая то, что я собираюсь сделать? Да, – отмахнулся Джон и пошел на поиски лестницы.

Вид верхнего этажа совсем не успокоил его нервы. Вокруг все еще валялись обрывки полицейской оградительной ленты, а в воздухе витал запах смерти и крови. Джон скрипнул зубами и поплотней прижал к спине крылья. Он должен был это сделать. С символической точки зрения, все это было совершенно неправильно, но сила – она и в Африке сила, а Джона больше интересовала практичность, нежели напыщенность обряда. К тому же, он имел дело с Шерлоком, а не с впечатлительной викторианской дамой, несмотря на его поведение в периоды скуки.

Сейчас-то ему уж точно не было скучно.

Джон поставил ящик на пол, расстегнул куртку и встряхнул ее, чтобы избавиться от лишних капель. 

– Могу позволить себе удобство, – сказал он Шерлоку, откидывая куртку в сторону. Та шлепнулась прямо на грязный пол. А что поделаешь, раз нет вешалок? В крайнем случае, Шерлок порекомендует хорошую химчистку.

– Как мы прошли сквозь стены? – спросил Шерлок, расхаживая по складу. На капли крови он даже внимания не обратил.

– Материя не является сплошной или целой. В материи на самом деле очень много маленьких кусочков пустого пространства. Все, что от нас требовалось, это стать… скажем так… волнами, а не частицами. Ты же знаешь про свет, так? – он взглянул на Шерлока. Ответом ему послужило постное лицо, которое у Шерлока могло означать что угодно. Джон со вздохом продолжил: 

– Большую часть времени это – материя, – он поднял левую руку, растопырив пальцы, – а это – мы, – Джон показал правую, также разведя пальцы в стороны, но под углом к левой руке. Затем резко соединил обе ладони, из чего вышел хлопок. – Одно не может пройти через другое. Но если ты переместишься… – он повернул ладони так, что пальцы оказались параллельны друг другу, и свел их вместе – на этот раз они прошли друг «через» друга.

Глаза Шерлока загорелись, но затем он сощурился:

– Но там была не только материя. Нас не видели ни камеры, ни охранник.

– Там был охранник?

Шерлок – самодовольный козел – ухмыльнулся:

– Конечно был. Ты его не видел?

Джон усмехнулся и стал расстегивать рубашку.

– Слишком тупой, не наблюдаю и так далее, припоминаешь?

– У тебя есть другие качества, которые восполняют все это с лихвой, – поглядев минутку на кровавое пятнышко, он подошел к ящику. – Ты не объяснил, как мы остались незамеченными.

– Так же, как прошли сквозь стены. Мы повернулись под определенным углом к свету. Ну, и ко всем формам радиации, включая термическую.

– Но мы не провалились сквозь пол.

– Весь смысл – в манипулировании отдельными участками. Если ты заметил, мы также могли дышать, потому что я управлял давлением воздуха и процентным содержанием кислорода в нем. Я помню про детали, – довольно сказал Джон, вытягивая рубашку из джинсов. Он аккуратно положил ее на куртку, чтобы не запачкать.

В этот раз распустить крылья оказалось легче, но он все равно держался от Шерлока подальше на случай, если тот вздумает снова запустить в них руки. Идея казалась Джону чересчур заманчивой – ему не очень нравилось, когда _что-то_ лишало его возможности трезво мыслить.

Лишь только свист распахнувшихся крыльев разлетелся по складу, как Шерлок рывком поднял голову. Забыв о ящике, он уставился на крылья. Сияние, исходившее от них, избавляло Шерлока от необходимости светить тому в лицо фонариком.

– Секундочку, – сказал Джон, складывая крылья обратно. Его тело не могло скрыть крылья, как это было у средневековых статуй, но ему все равно удалось убрать их назад, скрестив посередине. Кончики маховых крыльев волочились по полу, и Джон тут же сморщился от мысли, что их придется снова чистить. – Открывай ящик.

Даже возможность узнать, что они украли, не могла заставить Шерлока отвести взгляд от крыльев. Наконец, он присел рядом с ящиком, подсвечивая себе фонариком. Крышка была плохо заколочена – да и зачем, ведь вещь доставали на выставки часто – так что Шерлок откинул ее и, запустив руку внутрь, стал выкидывать одну за другой воздушные подушки, которые сохраняли целостность предмета при транспортировке.

Наконец, он вытащил белый неполированный глиняный кувшин; горлышко сосуда было узкое и изящное, заостренное с одной стороны, чтобы по полученной выемке стекала жидкость. Ручка тонкой дугой соединяла горлышко с идеально круглой нижней частью кувшина.

Для человеческого глаза кувшин мог показаться необработанным. Без полировки поверхность кувшина была бы слишком пористой, чтобы хорошо хранить жидкость – по крайней мере та жидкость, какой себе ее представляли люди.

– Отлично, – мягко произнес Джон. – Прекрасно. Оставь его на полу. Осторожно. Если он сломается, нам придется самим делать новый, а я ничего не смыслю в гончарном деле.

– Я смыслю, теоретически, – Шерлок поставил кувшин обратно в ящик. – Но не настолько мой интерес велик, чтобы этим заниматься. Это дело скорее для летних лагерей.

Целую секунду Джон искал подходящие к этому выражению воспоминания. А потом фыркнул:

– Представляю, как ты терроризировал вожатых. Иди сюда.

Шерлок улыбнулся и подошел к Джону, не в силах отвести взгляд от крыльев.

– Майкрофт. Уроки плавания.

Джона передернуло.

– Обязательно нужно было со мной этим делиться? – с глубоким вздохом он посмотрел на Шерлока и легонько постучал пальцем по его подбородку, требуя внимания. – Ты завел дурацкую привычку играть со смертью и втягивать в это меня, хотя вряд ли обычному человеку удастся убить демона. И нет, мы не будем сейчас это обсуждать.

Шерлок вздохнул:

– Просто скажи, в чем цель ритуала.

– Я… Кто говорил…

– Большое закрытое место. Кража древней вещицы – такой значительной, что ты вынюхал ее среди целого музея более ценного и красивого антиквариата. Или все это было предлогом, чтобы покрасоваться передо мной своими крыльями?

У Джона щеки не покраснели. _Нет_ , не покраснели! Даже если так, Шерлок все равно не увидел бы из-за темноты и тени, падающей от крыльев. Прокрутив в голове весь список любимых ругательств человека-Джона, демон проскрипел зубами:

– Я поделюсь с тобой частью своей силы. Может, хоть с ней кошмарная диета и любовь к никотину не прикончат тебя.

Шерлок вдохновенно перевел взгляд в сторону.

– Ты дашь мне крылья?

– Черта с два, конечно нет! – Джон ужаснулся от одной мысли, что Шерлок может сотворить, имея при себе пару крыльев демона. – Одного пера более, чем достаточно.

Шерлок внимательно на него посмотрел, хотя взгляд то и дело перебегал на крылья. Наконец, он произнес:

– Превосходно. С чего начнем?

В ответ Джон поднял руку, приложил ладонь к щеке Шерлока и закрыл глаза, чтобы не отвлекаться на человеческие эмоции, а затем стал сканировать тело Шерлока. Несмотря на крепкую веру в теорию, рисковать он не хотел. Вдруг Джон случайно наделит левую руку Шерлока неуязвимостью, а все остальное тело иссохнет от истощения или еще чего-нибудь.

Через некоторое время он отвел руку и сказал:

– Твоя спина. Повернись и сними рубашку.

Что-то изменилось в лице Шерлока, а точнее в том, как он смотрел на Джона. Но через мгновенье Шерлок все-таки отвернулся и стал снимать пальто. Джон отложил свое любопытство на потом. На складе было очень холодно, и ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы Шерлок заболел. Даже скуку в Аду вынести легче, чем простуженного Холмса.

Пока Шерлок раздевался, Джон обернулся через плечо, чтобы дотянуться до кончика левого крыла. Это, пожалуй, единственная ситуация, где крайность могла быть полезной, по крайней мере, на это он надеялся. Поэтому, недолго думая, Джон ухватился за самое длинное перо и выдернул его. По крылу пронеслась внезапная вспышка боли, а мир на секунду покачнулся; Джон же старался смириться с тем, что часть него – часть его _самого_ – отныне находилась отдельно от остальных.

(Вот почему боевые травмы были так разрушительны и отчего его братья отрезали поврежденные части, чтобы восстановиться. И для ангелов, и для демонов крылья отражали состояние их физического и душевного здоровья.)

Он удержал свою энергетическую связь с пером, не позволяя ей рассеяться. Если он будет снабжать перо силой, новое в его крыле не вырастет никогда – перо будет существовать, куда бы он его не прикрепил. Теоретически.

Слишком много во всем этом было теории и недостаточно фактов. Осознав, _что_ собирается сейчас сделать, Джон почувствовал первые нотки волнения. Шерлок – всего лишь _человек_. Что было в нем такого важного, ради чего Джон намеренно делал себя слабее? Просто чтобы _уберечь_ его?

 _Мой демон_.

Ну и прекрасно. Если он – демон Шерлока, тогда и Шерлок будет его человеком. И нечего было переживать.

– Надо почаще тебя кормить, – придирчиво заметил Джон, когда Шерлок повернулся к нему лицом, отложив в сторону пальто и рубашку (аккуратно положив поверх куртки Джона). – Принеси артефакт.

Тот достал кувшин из ящика; острые лопатки Шерлока опасно выпирали из-под тонкой кожи. Джон обнаружил, что Шерлок был красив – _очень_ красив (когда он таким стал?) – и будет еще красивей, когда Джон возьмется за его здоровье. В конце концов, у него были мускулы. Все его валяния на диване с лихвой восполнялись, хоть и непреднамеренно. Ночными пробежками за преступниками по Лондону фигуру не испортишь.

Джон переложил перо в левую руку (доминантную руку хозяина этого тела), а правой взял кувшин. Он ослабил хватку крыльев, поудобней расправил и распушил перья, заполняя помещение приятным светом. Шерлок тут же стал на них глазеть, но сейчас это было позволительно.

– Не трогать, – предупредил Джон, поднял кувшин и глубоко вдохнул.

А затем выдохнул, но не воздух, а силу прямо в кувшин. Тот мягко зажужжал, как разогревающийся трансформатор (ну, или как их микроволновка после того, как Шерлок во второй раз разобрал ее и собрал заново). Необработанная керамика жадно впитывала вибрацию этой энергии – вибрацию, которая уничтожила бы любой материал, будь то титан или алмаз.

Выдох длился гораздо дольше, чем могли позволить себе человеческие легкие, но Джон не остановился до тех пор, пока сила полностью не заполнила сосуд. Не время скупиться на свою энергию.

Шерлок смотрел на кувшин, но вряд ли его глаза могли что-либо видеть. Когда Джон закончил, Шерлок с любопытством поднял на него взгляд и спросил:

– А что?..

– Объясню позже. Повернись, – протараторил Джон. Он не думал, что сила куда-нибудь исчезнет, но кувшин сейчас был как граната, только взорвать может не только его самого, но и здание в том числе. И бо̀льшую часть Лондона. Слишком большое количество силы было сконцентрировано в таком маленьком вместилище.

Только Шерлок успел повернуться, как Джон приложил перо к его спине. Верхняя часть пера была прижата к волосам, а острый конец протянулся ниже линии пояса. Так как обе руки были заняты, Джон попытался просунуть перо в брюки, и Шерлок вздрогнул, когда острие кольнуло его кожу.

– Прости. Просто… Да, помоги с этим, – сказал он, когда Шерлок протянул руки назад, оттягивая ремень и штаны на четверть дюйма от голой спины. Обернувшись через плечо, он попытался увидеть, что же делает Джон, и тот тут же дал ему пером подзатыльник. – А теперь не двигайся.

Джон аккуратно запустил кончик пера ему за трусы, которые, зная Шерлока, наверняка были шелковыми, а не хлопковыми, как у большинства людей. Прошло немного времени, прежде чем он выровнял перо точно по позвоночнику Шерлока и вверх к затылку.

– Это немного… неудобно, – сообщил Шерлок; спина его была сильно напряжена – он наверняка боролся с желанием обернуться и понаблюдать за действиями Джона.

– Неудивительно, что ты не ходишь на свидания. Где твой дух приключений? – сказал Джон, поглаживая рукой ему между лопаток.

– Это не «свидание», – неуверенно возразил тот.

Джон хохотнул и аккуратно поднял кувшин.

– Двое людей выбираются куда-то, чтобы вместе повеселиться… Или кража со взломом тебя уже не веселит? – спросил он, прикладывая носик кувшина к пальцам. Осторожно и почти нежно Джон наклонил сосуд, из которого начала течь сила.

Если Шерлок и придумал какой-то язвительный ответ, он мгновенно утонул во внезапном резком вдохе. Шерлок выгнул спину, не успев остановиться, и сжал руки в кулаки. Джон виновато произнес:

– Прости. Еще несколько минут. Тебе _не должно быть_ больно. Я так не думаю. Хотя, не уверен, что кто-то вообще делал подобное.

– Все… Все в порядке, – едва дыша, выпалил Шерлок, будто речь отнимала невероятное количество сил.

Джон ругнулся про себя и решил больше не медлить, не забывая держать перо ровно по линии позвоночника Шерлока. Сияние пера меркло в сравнении с льющейся силой, его блеск сменился на мягкое красноватое свечение, которое темнело по мере проникновения под кожу. Джон мог видеть, как перо таяло и словно впитывалось в тело Шерлока, бородки обвивались вокруг позвоночника, а стержень пера оплели тонкие ниточки нервов.

Джон с облегчением обнаружил, что их импровизированный ритуал работал, поэтому продолжил заливать перо силой по всей его длине. Заметив на пути препятствие в виде одежды Шерлока, он поднял кувшин прямо и проинструктировал:

– Ремень, штаны, трусы.

Шерлок замешкался.

– Шерлок, пожалуйста.

Шерлок напряженно и отрывисто расстегнул ремень, чтобы ненамного приспустить одежду. Джон старался не думать, каково ему – человеку – и напомнил себе про ярые отрицания Шерлоком интереса к сексу. Благодаря своей совершенной памяти (которой обладали все демоны) Джон вспомнил, как спрашивала о _его_ интересе к сексу и ориентации доктор Томпсон.

Все это отвлекло Джона настолько, что он закрыл глаза и полностью доверился инстинктам, погружая перо под кожу и _совсем_ не думая о том, что они, по сути, оба были людьми (хотя, Джон был кое-кем другим, и Шерлок с сегодняшнего дня тоже, что, если подумать, было еще лучше).

Облегченно вздохнув, Джон провел пальцами около самого основания позвоночника и… когда это Шерлок успел раздвинуть ноги? Перо же не _настолько_ длинное, так? 

– « _Не думай об этом_ », – напомнил самому себе Джон и сосредоточился на острие пера.

– Ты можешь… Трусы, – очевидно, ему все же удалось передать просьбу, потому что Шерлок быстро подтянул штаны на место.

А жаль.

_Нет._

Джон, чертыхаясь еще больше, провел ладонью по перу, прижимая его к спине, шее и, наконец, к затылку так, что бородки погрузились в мембрану мозга. Джон позволил себе выдохнуть, почувствовав, как сила оседает на месте, устраиваясь в теле Шерлока, как будто всегда там была. Ноющая пустота в его крыле переросла в уверенность, что перо все еще ему принадлежало, хоть и было не совсем на месте.

Джон вылил последние капли энергии из глиняного кувшина и отступил от Шерлока на безопасное расстояние вытянутой руки; Шерлок же, весь дрожа, ощупал затылок и взъерошил волосы. Джон поставил кувшин на бетонный пол и сделал пару глубоких вдохов, чтобы прийти в «человеческого» себя.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил он.

Шерлок нерешительно кивнул.

– Да. Что… – он повернулся посмотреть на Джона и заметил прерванный ряд больших маховых перьев на конце крыла. – Ты…

Джон кивнул и сложил крылья назад, прежде чем скрыть из виду. Мало ему было взъерошенных перьев, так теперь одного не хватало. Это совсем не повышало его самомнение.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – он подошел к груде вещей. – Ты должен одеться.

– Я… Все хорошо, – неуклюже повторил Шерлок. – Это было приятно.

– «Приятно», – повторил Джон, подобрал рубашку и пальто и отдал их Шерлоку. – Ну ладно. Буду иметь в виду.

– Ты сейчас… Ты… – Шерлок захлопнул рот, крепко сжал губы и надел рубашку. Он так и стоял к нему спиной, хотя мог бы и повернуться – все равно же надел свою любимую маску интроверта-социопата.

Джон вздохнул, перекинул пальто через руку и потянулся за собственной рубашкой.

– Перо – это не разрешение прыгать с крыш или что-то в этом духе. Любой вред, который ты себе нанесешь, все равно проявится. Он просто не убьет тебя, и ты должен будешь объяснять докторам, почему.

– Ты – мой доктор.

– Чудесно. Отныне я никогда не буду безработным, – съязвил Джон и протянул Шерлоку пальто.

Тот надел его с присущим драматизмом и указал фонарем на кувшин.

– А с ним что?

Джон надел рубашку, но не стал заморачиваться с пуговицами, а просто накинул сверху куртку.

– Я разберусь. В нем моя сила… что-то вроде ДНК. Не хочу, чтобы она попала кому-нибудь в руки.

– Но твоя сила теперь есть и во мне.

– Да, так что постарайся, чтобы демоны тебя не похитили. Или ангелы.

– Хорошо, запомню. Как ты носишь рубашку?

Джон остановился возле кувшина и оглянулся через плечо.

– Прости, что?

– Твоя рубашка! Как ты ее носишь? Раньше тебе надо было ее снимать, – воскликнул Шерлок. Не услышав от Джона ответа, он раздраженно пояснил: – Я про крылья!

– Что с ними?

– Я могу…

Он остановился и широко раскрыл глаза. Шерлок пересек расстояние между ними в три быстрых шага и поднял руку, ощупывая воздух точно в том месте, где находилось бы его крыло, будь оно видимым. Пальцы прошли сквозь перья, которых не было.

– Ты можешь видеть мои крылья, – тихо произнес Джон. Вырвав фонарик из рук Шерлока, он посветил ему прямо в глаз, заставляя отскочить. Джон успел заметить, как сузился зрачок от сильного и яркого света. – Никакой белладонны? – строго спросил он.

– Нет! И никаких отражающих поверхностей, если ты не заметил, – обиженно рыкнул Шерлок. Он выхватил у Джона фонарик, часто-часто моргая. – Сейчас все по-другому. Я вижу их, но нечетко.

Это настораживало, но Джон ничего не мог сделать.

– В данный момент я их _прячу_ , так что даже сам не могу их видеть. Тот факт, что ты видишь, может быть связан с пером, которое ты носишь или… – Джон пожал плечами и взял кувшин. – Не знаю. Если ты сможешь видеть других, это будет полезно.

– Других. В Лондоне есть и другие?

Джон снова пожал плечами.

– Почему бы и нет? Это хороший город, несмотря на идиотскую погоду. Если ты кого-нибудь увидишь, сразу говори мне. Не беги тыкать в него палкой, понял меня?

Шерлок надменно шмыгнул носом.

– Я тебя знаю, Шерлок. Именно так ты и сделаешь.

Вместо того, чтобы согласиться, Шерлок спросил:

– А во мне ты видишь какие-нибудь изменения?

– Я вижу несносного всезнайку, которому надо хорошенько надавать крыльями, – пригрозил Джон.

Шерлок улыбнулся, как довольный кот:

– Ну давай. Тебе придется их достать, а я еще не насмотрелся на них, как следует.

Джон _не_ покраснел. Снова. Твердо сказав себе, что не краснеет, он обратился к Шерлоку:

– Иди подожди меня на улице. Сейчас может случиться взрыв.

Вместо того, чтобы уйти, как нормальный человек, Шерлок лишь подступил ближе.

– Что ты собираешься cделать?

– Шерлок. Я отвечу на все твои вопросы позже. А сейчас, пожалуйста. Подожди на улице.

Секунду поколебавшись, тот и вправду ушел, и Джон облегченно вздохнул. Подавив желание распушить перья и устроить им хорошую внеплановую чистку, он окружил крыльями себя и кувшин, посчитав это наилучшим способом сдержать разрушающую силу, которую он вот-вот выпустит.


	6. Chapter 6

« _Люди,_ – размышлял Джон, – _сотворили удивительный и поистине красивый мир_ ».

Мир, полный городов, людских жизней и культур, мир книг и музыки, мир сэндвичей, шоколада и восхитительной горячей воды в душе, которая смывала грязь и мельчайшие частицы керамики, осевшие на коже и волосах, будто Джон взорвал не маленький кувшинчик, а мукомольную мельницу.

Всю дорогу в такси Шерлок исподтишка поглядывал на крыло Джона. Да, он смотрел в окно, но Джона не обманешь – невидимые крылья выходили далеко за границы машины. Шерлок по обыкновению сел слева от Джона, и это означало, что он смотрел на поврежденное крыло, перо из которого сейчас обвивало позвоночник Шерлока, сплетясь с центральной нервной системой.

Крыло, которого Джон теперь ужасно стеснялся.

Он подставил лицо под струи из душа и пригладил волосы назад, наслаждаясь водой, которая каплями разбивалась о его кожу на капли помельче, сливаясь с другими в горячие струйки. Превращение теплой воды с разгоряченного тела в пар – этот процесс очаровывал Джона даже после одного с половиной года жизни в физической реальности. Временами он так увлекался, что трубы начинали жалобно стонать, а доисторический бойлер сдавался и окатывал его ледяной водой.

Дверь ванной открылась – обычное явление, ведь у Шерлока совершенно отсутствовало чувство личного пространства.

– Не смей ходить в туалет, пока я моюсь! – как всегда напомнил ему Джон. Он знал, что лучше сначала предупредить, чем потом ждать от Шерлока извинений. Хотя, тот мог просто прийти почистить зубы или поискать пластыри (в последнем случае Джону придется-таки вылезти из душа, чтобы посмотреть, что Шерлок такого с собой натворил, и переклеить неуклюже наложенные пластыри.)

И, когда секунду спустя душевые занавески отлетели в сторону, Джон лишь вздохнул и спросил:

– Что ты на этот раз…

Ответ был слишком очевиден. С собой Шерлок не сделал ничего, что требовало бы незамедлительного медицинского вмешательства. Однако же всю одежду он с себя снял.

Шерлок перешагнул через бортик ванной, и Джон на автомате отодвинулся, чтобы тому хватило места, а затем воскликнул:

– Шерлок! Какого черта ты творишь?

– Ты _остаешься_ , – Шерлок задвинул занавески назад.

– Ну, _сейчас-то_ я выйду, – Джон попытался поменяться с Шерлоком местами, но тот не двигался с места. – Если ты не хотел ждать, мог бы сразу сказать.

Раздраженно фыркнув, Шерлок повторил:

– Ты остаешься. Здесь. Со мной, – вместо того, чтобы уйти с дороги, он шагнул ближе.

– Ах, это, – тихо сказал Джон, хватая Шерлока за плечи. Своими махинациями с пером он и правда весьма четко заявил о своем желании удержать Шерлока возле себя всеми возможными способами. – Да. Я остаюсь и очень хочу, чтобы ты был жив, цел и невредим, из-за чего и была вся… весь этот ритуал ночью. Не надо меня благодарить. Тем более, тебе и не свойственна признательность, – постарался улыбнуться он.

– Зачем мне тебя благодарить? – Шерлок, казалось, не замечал ничего странного в сложившейся ситуации. – Мотивы у тебя были эгоистическими, именно поэтому все это так важно.

Так и не дождавшись вразумительного объяснения, Джон произнес:

– Я идиот, забыл? Может, расскажешь, что я упустил?

– Ты не хочешь уходить. Ты не хочешь избавляться от меня; даже если со мной произойдет несчастный случай, в котором не будет твоей вины – ты не хочешь этого. И это не из-за чувства долга или ответственности. Ты сделал это чисто для себя.

– Имей в виду, что я подумывал запереть тебя на чердаке, хотя ты бы и там нашел себе какого-нибудь сумасшедшего преступника…

Шерлок улыбнулся.

– Именно! Вот видишь? Ты _все_ понимаешь. Тебе просто надо не забывать думать.

– Отлично. Спасибо. Да, я все понимаю. Единственное, что я пропустил, так это момент, когда тебе разрешили вломиться в ванную и объяснить мне все это, пока я _моюсь_ , – разозлился Джон.

– У меня нет «друзей», – с презрением сказал Шерлок, причем не в первый раз. – Никто не оставался здесь дольше месяца.

– Мы это уже проходили, – Джон попятился назад, попав под струю воды.

Шерлок все продолжал на него надвигаться.

– Ты сказал, что ты не гей. Ты даже обзавелся репутацией среди женщин – твои друзья об этом рассказывали. Но ты не ходишь на свидания с одной и той же женщиной дольше пары недель. Ты проводишь время у них на диване, а не в постели.

– Во-первых, репутация не моя, – напомнил ему Джон. – Я же демон. Мне вообще не интересно ходить с кем-то на свидания.

Шерлок удивленно поднял брови, а затем с шумом втянул носом воздух. Он тряхнул головой, отбрасывая со лба намокшие волосы, и оперся ладонями о холодную стенку, по разные стороны от головы Джона.

– Я трогал твои крылья.

Четыре простых слова, и Джон тут же забыл, что человеческому телу для нормального функционирования нужен воздух.

– Той ночью я не был уверен, – продолжил Шерлок. – А сейчас уверен полностью.

– Уверен? – сдавленно переспросил Джон, вдохнув воздуха ровно столько, сколько требовала членораздельная речь. С одним словом справился, теперь второе: – По поводу?

Шерлок согнул руки в локтях и наклонился еще ближе – настолько близко, что они теперь дышали одним воздухом, которого Джону так не хватало. Шерлок не остановился, пока его дыхание не скользнуло по уху Джона. Жаркое дуновение запустило человеческие реакции, которые Джон без успеха пытался вернуть к жизни вместе с чередой своих подружек, потому что именно этим и занимались люди.

– Ты наслаждался ощущениями, – прошептал Шерлок. А затем, будто этого было мало, добавил:

– Я тоже.

~~~

Поцелуи не были для Джона чем-то новым вот уже целый год. Раньше – да, но не сейчас. Джон только начал изучать особенности их поцелуя, как Шерлок нарушил все правила научного подхода и вместо этого решил схитрить.

– Я хочу снова их увидеть, – прошептал он, продолжая губами исследовать шею Джона, а затем опять переключился на поцелуи, от которых становилось невозможно дышать. Джон услышал его «пожалуйста», хоть произнесено оно было слишком невнятно из-за поцелуя.

И как мог Джон хоть в чем-то ему отказать, тем более в таком состоянии? Чертов хитрец.

Он так и не успел ничего ответить, потому что Шерлок внезапно поменялся с ним местами, отодвинул его одной рукой, а второй отдернул занавески. Джон хотел было напомнить, что Шерлок так и не принял душ – даже к мылу не притронулся – но Холмс уже выталкивал его из ванны, вышагивая следом. И Джону было все равно – Шерлок же следовал за ним.

– Мы не… не будем возвращаться на склад, – настоял Джон, мягко схватив Шерлока за волосы, чтобы снова обратить его внимание на себя. Он попытался принять серьезное выражение лица, но с треском провалился. Напряжение, которое витало вокруг Шерлока на местах преступлений и на допросах, в их маленькой ванной комнате возросло до невероятного уровня. Джон на секунду пожалел преступников, за которыми охотился Шерлок. Неудивительно, что он ни с кем не встречался – кто же выдержит такую энергию?

– В мою комнату, – произнес Шерлок, даже не подозревая, какой круговорот совершили мысли у Джона в голове в период между выдохом и вдохом. – Там нечего ломать.

« _А стены?_ » – подумал было Джон, но тут же про них забыл. Он даже не собирался вытираться – воздух сделает всю работу за него – и прошел в спальню прямо сквозь дверь. Он искренне пытался уважать личное пространство Шерлока и редко заходил в его комнату, но сейчас изменения заметил сразу. Шерлок убрал все хрупкое и бьющееся в дальний угол комнаты, даже шкаф туда сдвинул. Сертификат по дзюдо в стеклянной рамке и таблица Менделеева пропали, скорее всего, в гостиную. Посреди чистой комнаты, как одинокий остров в океане, стояла большая кровать, всем видом призывавшая ее использовать.

– Шерлок, – позвал Джон, стараясь трезво мыслить. – Ты когда-нибудь занимался… этим?

Шерлок бросил на него разочарованный взгляд.

– Конечно, занимался.

– С мужчиной?

– Да, Джон. И даже если нет…

– А с _демоном?_

Шерлок захлопнул рот и посмотрел на него. Если бы вода с волос не капала на его щеки, а сам бы он не дрожал, его взгляд можно было бы назвать устрашающим.

Джон чертыхнулся (какое удобное дополнение к словарному запасу), сдернул с кровати одеяло, пытаясь укрыть им Шерлока, который выхватил его и отбросил в сторону. Переступив через одеяло, Шерлок подошел к Джону очень близко.

– Крылья, Джон. Они гораздо лучше, чем одеяло.

– Они не… – Джон запнулся, обнаружив вдруг, что и понятия не имеет, _что_ ощущал Шерлок, прикасаясь к его крыльям. Он даже не задумывался над этим, ведь перья и на ощупь должны быть… как перья. Острый очин, бородки, мягкие в одном направлении, и шершавые в другом. Гибкие пуховые перья с более мягким опахалом. Твердые покровные перья с жесткими бородками, которые то и дело скрещивались друг с другом. 

Шерлок схватил Джона за плечи, развернул его спиной к себе и обвил руками за талию. Его кожа была влажной и холодной, как лед.

– Джон, – прорычал он и укусил в шею так сильно, как не удавалось ни одной его предыдущей подружке.

Джон позволил себе полностью погрузиться в ощущения своего тела, что оказалось намного приятней, чем он ожидал, а потом положил ладони на руки Шерлока и переплел их пальцы. Как можно осторожней он расправил невидимые и неосязаемые крылья, остановился лишь у самой стены, не касаясь ее. Шерлок переключился с укусов на влажные поцелуи, а Джон, стараясь не распушить перья от удовольствия, почти жалобно произнес:

– Остановись. На… на одну минутку.

Шерлок не сдвинулся с места и лишь покрепче его обнял:

– Ты же можешь перемещать крылья в реальность, даже если для них нет места.

– Ага, и сломать, что встретится им на пути.

Шерлок сделал шаг назад, и Джон тут же поежился от холода. Крылья появились только после того, как Джон удостоверился, что все находится от него на безопасном расстоянии. Он старался не забывать об ограниченном пространстве комнаты, ведь миссис Хадсон убьет их обоих, если он сломает стены.

– Я читал, – сказал Шерлок. В тихой комнате его шаги по мокрому полу слышались четко; теперь, когда стало безопасно, Шерлок снова подступил ближе. Он легко прикоснулся пальцем к коже Джона, у самого основания его шеи, а тот чуть не пискнул от удивления. Джон-то ожидал прикосновений к крыльям, а не к коже.

– Ты всегда читаешь, – наконец смог выговорить он, хотя последний слог превратился в резкий вдох – Шерлок провел пальцем вниз по выступающей линии позвоночника, замерев между основаниями крыльев.

– Твои перья отличаются от птичьих, хоть и ненамного, – рука Шерлока скользнула вправо, едва задевая место, где кожа переходила в перья. По всей спине Джона пробежались мелкие искорки, а глаза закрылись сами собой. – Плоские плечевые перья покрывают суставы, обеспечивая ровный переход к кожному покрову.

Шерлок отнял палец от крыла, и на секунду голова Джона прояснилась. Он набрал в грудь воздуха и только собрался ответить, как все мысли вдруг разбились вдребезги – две руки начали гладить и расчесывать плечевые перья. Длинные пальцы легко соскользнули вниз по спине – будь это кто-нибудь другой, Джон принял бы это прикосновение за случайность. Но Шерлок не делал ничего «случайно».

Основание у крыльев тянулось от лопаток до талии, обрываясь где-то в районе почек. Шерлок провел пальцами вниз на дюйм или два; это ощущение и помогло Джону сосредоточиться на своем человеческом и поразительно чувствительном теле.

– Все правильно, – выдохнул он, вспомнив, что Шерлок говорил о его перьях что-то умное. – Они… м-м-м, – Джон так и не смог вымолвить ничего вразумительного – Шерлок мягко обхватил пальцами боковые части крыльев. Джон едва заметил, как тесно их тела прижались друг к другу. Шерлок едва слышно зашептал:

– Кроющие перья защищают нижний слой.

– Шерлок, – взмолился Джон. Он не переживет, если Шерлок пустится рассматривать каждое его перышко.

Шерлок засмеялся, и слишком уж много было в его низком смехе понимания и самоуверенности.

– А ну-ка, подвинься, – сказал он и легонько толкнул Джона.

Колени ударились о матрас, и Джон выставил руки вперед, чтобы не упасть. Оборванное левое крыло тяжело стукнулось о стену. Только он выпрямился, как Шерлок опять принялся поглаживать перья. Все тело Джона было будто объято пламенем.

– Погоди, – смог выдохнуть он.

Шерлок что-то неразборчиво хмыкнул, но раздражения в голосе слышно не было. Он сразу же отнял руки от перьев, обвил ими Джона и притянул поближе к себе. И хотя Джон чувствовал, как тесно Шерлок прижался к крыльям, его объятия скорее успокаивали, а напряжение не было таким уж сильным.

Джон понемногу расслабился и вскоре лениво откинул голову назад на острую ключицу Шерлока. Тот поцеловал его в висок и, все еще обнимая, спросил:

– Слишком много всего?

– Нет, – покачал головой Джон, чувствуя, как стекают капли с его волос Шерлоку на плечо. – Ты замерз. Даже не вытерся, – упрекнул он.

– Так согрей меня, – потребовал Шерлок и прижался еще ближе, от коленей до бедер, грудью к спине.

Джон аккуратно потянул крылья назад, пока они не коснулись плеч Шерлока. Так как его крылья не были обременены костями, он мог обнять ими Шерлока так крепко, как ему захочется. Но сейчас это было бы чересчур.

Но судя по тому, как у Шерлока перехватило дыхание, даже такого легкого прикосновения ему было достаточно. Он прижал Джона к себе еще крепче, уткнулся лицом ему в шею и мягко поцеловал ее.

– Это как _свет_ , – прошептал он. – Как солнце, которое не жарит.

– А раньше… раньше тоже было так? – напряженно спросил Джон. – Или это из-за пера?..

– Раньше тоже, – успокоил его Шерлок и стал выкладывать поцелуями дорожку от его шеи к уху. – Свет теплый и… вечный. Нескончаемый.

Приободренный его словами, Джон прижал крылья чуть ближе к нему, и сразу искорки затрещали с новой силой. Джон прикусил губу и напомнил себе, что он все же человек, хоть и очень ненамного. Лишь отодвинувшись от него, Джон смог наконец вздохнуть – малейшее движение тела Шерлока зажигало новое пламя где-то в самой глубине его крыльев.

– А каково это для тебя? – поинтересовался Шерлок.

– Приятно, – не раздумывая, выпалил Джон. – Даже очень.

– Скажи мне, когда станет слишком много. Я остановлюсь, обещаю, – Шерлок высвободил правую руку, оставив левую покоиться на талии Джона. Он нежно пригладил плечевые перья, вновь пропуская пальцы сквозь них.

Колени у Джона подогнулись, а сам он начал терять управление своим человеческим вместилищем, забывая про мельчайшие детали, которые и держали тело в узде. Шерлок поспешно убрал руку с крыла, но Джон покачал головой, мягко цепляясь за его левую руку, прижатую к своему телу.

– Не останавливайся. Я просто пытаюсь… не упасть, – постарался объяснить Джон.

И Шерлок понял. Стараясь не касаться крыльев, он подтолкнул Джона к изножью кровати. 

– Ляг, – поторопил он.

Восхитительно. Абсолютно и чертовски прекрасно. Джон не рухнул на кровать, нет, он просто упал (как мешок с картошкой) и устроился поудобней, чтобы не сползти с кровати. Он расслабил крылья, и те обвисли с матраса, распластавшись на полу.

Шерлок лег рядом, прижался к его правому боку, и напряжение отпустило Джона. Правое крыло было невредимым (хотя привести его в божеский вид не помешало бы), и он все еще стеснялся потерянного пера, несмотря на то, что Шерлок прекрасно знал, куда оно подевалось.

– Джон, красота для меня никогда не имела значения, – сказал он, обводя пальцами контур перьев. – Но это… Я никогда не видел таких, как ты.

Хорошо хоть подушка заглушила его стон. Он покопался в человеческих воспоминаниях в поисках подходящей фразы, но все, что смог выдать, это:

– Я могу видеть инфракрасные лучи.

Пальцы Шерлока на секунду замерли.

– И ультрафиолет. Магнитные поля. Да практически все волны, – сказал Джон, уткнувшись в простыни. Зная Шерлока, они наверняка были из какого-нибудь египетского хлопка за тысячу гребаных фунтов. Простыни были невероятно мягкие. Джон твердо решил, что с этой кровати он никогда не встанет.

Матрас прогнулся – Шерлок придвинулся ближе; теперь он согрелся, и кожа не была такой ледяной на ощупь. Поцеловав Джона в плечо, он прошептал:

– По-моему ты идеален.

Внезапная нежность накатила на Джона волной, такой теплой, как лучи солнца. Чуть повернув голову, он приоткрыл один глаз и посмотрел на Шерлока с улыбкой.

– Конечно я идеален. Я же терплю _тебя_.

Шерлок рассмеялся и прижал губы к самому краешку его левого крыла.

У Джона чуть сердце из груди не выскочило. Крылья рванулись в разные стороны и врезались в стены; судя по похожему на выстрел оглушительному треску, по правой стенке пошли большие трещины.

– Предупреждать надо! – крикнул он, чуть не надорвав голос.

– Это слишком? – взволнованно спросил Шерлок.

Весь дрожа, Джон мотнул головой и уткнулся лицом в кровать.

– Нет, это потрясающе, – еле выговорил он. – Просто, Шерлок… никто _никогда_ не трогал мои крылья.

– Никогда?

Джон снова покачал головой.

Шерлок нежно провел пальцем вдоль перьев, что касались бедра Джона.

– Спасибо, – тихо сказал он.

Изо всех сил стараясь не вздрогнуть (а то Шерлок еще подумает на припадки да вызовет скорую), Джон кивнул и произнес:

– Не благодари меня. И я запрещаю тебе останавливаться.


	7. Chapter 7

В Аду (и в Раю, если все вдруг не перевернется с ног на голову) _прикосновения_ не существовало. По крайней мере, не в том смысле, в каком его понимали люди. В Аду демон и _есть_ его крылья – своеобразное сочетание волн, нежели кучка частиц, собранных вместе. Связь волн порождала побочные эффекты. Здесь подходила аналогия с крыльями, потому что именно так сила проявляла себя в результате взаимодействия с землей и еще потому, что ученые-физики достигли пока лишь этот уровень понимания вещей.

«Вырвать крылья» на самом деле означало разрушить волновые фрагменты, из-за чего целостность всех волн нарушалась, и возникала дисгармония, которая могла повредить волны и «убить» сосуд, если эту целостность не наладить. Все ангелы и демоны так или иначе сражались, теряя перья либо из-за простой стычки, либо намеренно идя на конфликт. Джон был опытен в этом деле, хотя никогда не испытывал наслаждения в убийстве своих братьев.

Сейчас же он предпочитал жить в этом удивительном материальном мире, где были мягкие простыни, сэндвичи с беконом на завтрак и Шерлок, невероятный и прекрасный Шерлок, который из дерева и металла мог сотворить мелодию, а сейчас развлекался тем, что ласкал крылья. Когда Джон пришел в себя от первого шока, то оказалось, что ему очень даже нравилось, когда Шерлок перебирал его перья.

Еда больше не заслуживала описания «непередаваемое удовольствие» – только не в сравнении с _этим_.

Шерлок распрямлял каждое перышко, нежно и мягко поглаживал бородки, укладывая все на свои места. От малейшего движения мелкие песчинки, осколки и грязь, в которых он повалялся полтора года назад, выбивались наружу. (Если его крылья были невидимы и неосязаемы, это не означало, что туда не могла забиться грязь, хоть Джон до сих пор не понял, как это происходит).

Сейчас, конечно, его это мало волновало, однако, вылетающие из перьев миниатюрные облачка пыли все еще приводили его в крайнее смущение. К счастью, Шерлок был слишком увлечен своим делом, которое, в свою очередь, отвлекало Джона, и поэтому он, забыв обо всем, тихо лежал, готовый проваляться хоть тысячу лет под таким массажем.

– Когда ты это делаешь? – спросил Шерлок.

Джон подумал над вопросом, пробежался по воспоминаниям, но так ничего не нашел.

– М-м-м? – буркнул он в подушку.

– Я про крылья! Я месяцами наблюдал за тобой, когда искал правильный ритуал, чтобы увидеть их. Но ты никогда не проявлял их в физическом плане. – И хотя тон его был недовольным, прикосновение все также оставалось нежным.

Джон повернул голову и лениво открыл глаза. Задумчивое выражение лица Шерлока смягчал слабый свет крыльев; он расслабился, что случалось только тогда, когда он полностью отключался от мира. В этом было что-то трогательное.

– Я не чистил, – сказал Джон и вздохнул, пытаясь собрать в кучу разбежавшиеся мысли. – Из-за этого все и началось. Вытянул крылья, сбил лампу - вот тебе и хромота, получите, распишитесь.

Джону нечасто доводилось видеть Шерлока столь обескураженным. Он закусил губу, чтоб сдержать улыбку – так ошарашенно Шерлок на него смотрел. Это выражение лица было невероятно милым.

– Я был в госпитале где-то… Не знаю где. В какой-то стране, – Джон махнул рукой. – Я расправил крылья и столкнул лампу в тот самый момент, когда вошел доктор, так что я их спрятал. А когда повернулся, то упал, потому что баланс был потерян. Крылья и _правда_ тяжелые. 

Шерлок хмыкнул и подвинулся.

– Но причем тут… _О-о-о_ , – выдохнул он, пихнув пальцем крыло. Джон лишь через секунду осознал, что это был жест требования, а не грубая ласка.

Джон поднял крыло.

– Я разыграл травму, но на мою беду, врач оказался психиатром. К тому же студентом или интерном, или как вы там их зовете, – память никак не хотела проясняться, но это было неважно.

Шерлок повернулся на спину и залез под крыло; после пары острых тычков Джон повернулся на бок и, завалившись на Шерлока, укрыл крылом их обоих.

– Я _знал_ , что что-то было не так с этой хромотой. – Джон даже с закрытыми глазами знал, что на лице у Шерлока сияла довольная улыбка.

– У меня тело было… неделю? Десять дней? – напомнил ему Джон и обвил руку Шерлока вокруг себя. Он ткнул в острую ключицу и пожаловался: – Тебе надо чаще питаться.

Шерлок промычал что-то непонятное и забросил руку на крыло. Очевидно, зарываться руками в перья вошло у него в привычку, но Джон не жаловался.

– Если перетащим отсюда всю мебель, то сможем спать так каждую ночь, – пробормотал Шерлок.

– Ты не спишь _каждую_ ночь.

Шерлок фыркнул Джону в волосы.

– Ладно. Если перетащим мебель, я смогу изучать твои крылья каждую ночь.

– Какого же сумасшедшего ученого я полюбил, – протянул Джон.

Шерлок напряг руку, у него подхватило дыхание, но только на мгновение. Он ничего не сказал, и пальцы не остановили своих ласк, однако, миг для Джона – это вечность, за которую он смог почувствовать, как сбитый вдох прошел через легкие, горло и нос, как сжалась каждая мышца.

– Нельзя сказать такое слишком рано, – угадал Джон мысли Шерлока. – Мы живем вместе больше года. Мы знаем друг о друге все, что можно знать. Мы лежим в постели _голые_. И я выпустил крылья.

– А ты можешь? – спросил Шерлок. Повернувшись к Джону, он нахмурил брови. – Любить?

– Конечно… – Джон поднял голову и посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза. – Это из-за того, что я – демон?

– Ничего _плохого_ в этом нет. – Рукой, которая покоилась у Джона на спине, Шерлок прижал его к себе покрепче. – Но ты не… – он замешкался и облизнул губы. – Не возбужден.

Джон вздохнул и перекинул ногу через Шерлока, заняв место собственного крыла на груди Шерлока.

– Я не человек. Инстинкты не проявляются, если я этого не хочу. Полный контроль над телом и все такое, – Джон поднялся чуть выше – Шерлок в самом деле был неприлично высок – и поцеловал его сжатые губы. – Я не оскорбляю твое тело, ты действительно очень красив, но я люблю тебя таким, какой _ты_ есть. Я люблю, как ты думаешь. Ты даже понятия не имеешь, как прекрасен твой ум.

Шерлок застыл и удивленно взглянул на Джона, пытаясь прочесть его мысли. А это ведь Шерлок – он действительно их читал. Затем он мягко обхватил руками лицо Джона и притянул для поцелуя, который по уровню наслаждения был так же хорош, как и массаж перьев, а все из-за сосредоточенности Шерлока. Хотя Джону сравнивать-то было практически не с чем. Он ходил на свидания, потому что так делали люди, и принимал участие в половых актах, когда дело того требовало, но он никогда не отдавался полностью, не так, как сейчас.

– Шерлок, – задыхаясь, сказал он.

Шерлок медленно открыл глаза и, посмотрев на Джона, зарылся пальцами в его волосы, прежде чем сдаться и положить руки на крылья.

Джон вздрогнул и поцеловал горло Шерлока, губами чувствуя пульс. Он был повышенным, но не быстрым. От Шерлока веяло чудесной и прекрасной жизнью, и Джон не смог удержать себя от еще одного поцелуя.

– Ты должен говорить мне о своих желаниях прежде, чем полностью отключать мою способность мыслить.

Шерлок удивленно засмеялся. В следующий момент, однако, этот мерзавец нарочно провел ладонью по самому краю его крыльев, отчего Джон издал громкий стон и прижался к Шерлоку.

– Может, я этого хочу, – прошептал тот.

Джон попытался ответить, но вышло лишь неразборчивое бормотание и кивок головы. Шерлок не просто водил руками по крыльям. Он _ласкал_ их, пробегая чувственными пальцами по каждому выступу, дразня короткие перышки на концах крыльев. Каждое прикосновение волнами проносилось по ним, доходя даже до кончиков самых длинных перьев.

Джону представилась возможность говорить, когда Шерлок не смог дотянуться дальше и, скользнув руками вверх, начал свои ласки снова.

– Секс? – успел спросить Джон, прежде чем Шерлок вновь отвлек его, легко погладив плечевые перья.

Он пожал плечами.

– Если хочешь, – нарочито небрежно сказал он.

Уперев ладони в матрас, Джон приподнялся и посмотрел на Шерлока, хотя прикосновения к крыльям все еще мешали ему думать, не говоря уже про двигаться и говорить. Шерлок, будто почувствовав это, замер, не выпуская рук из крыльев.

– Если не хочешь секса, тогда почему… в душе?..

На секунду лицо Шерлока напряглось. Джон вздохнул и снова улегся ему на грудь.

– Последняя попытка прогнать меня? – гадал он. – Или… или ты предлагал то, чего по-твоему мне хотелось?

Шерлок не ответил, но внезапно дернувшиеся пальцы заставили Джона все понять. Он покачал головой и коснулся подушечками пальцев губ Шерлока.

– Я хочу быть с тобой. Мне нравится это. Нравится целовать и обнимать тебя. Но нет, если ты не хочешь секса, то и я не хочу.

– Ты не хочешь, чтобы я трогал твои крылья? – неуверенно спросил Шерлок.

– Только попробуй их не трогать, и я что-нибудь сломаю. К примеру, Лондон, – пригрозил Джон, устраиваясь на Шерлоке поудобней.

Тот, смеясь, чмокнул его в макушку и зарылся пальцами в волосы. Когда Джон довольно рыкнул, Шерлок засмеялся еще веселей.

– Секс скучный. А это лучше.

Джон попытался ответить, правда пытался, но Шерлок протянул руки к внутренней части крыльев и обнаружил там новые неизведанные перышки. Джон окончательно сдался абсолютному блаженству, которое дарил ему Шерлок.


	8. Chapter 8

Рассеянные солнечные лучи заглядывали сквозь шторы в комнату, чтобы посоревноваться в яркости со светом крыльев Джона. Бледная кожа Шерлока излучала жизнь, тепло и свет. Джон нежно отодвинул пальцем одинокую кудряшку, упавшую Шерлоку на щеку.

– Я знаю, что ты не спишь, – тихо сказал Джон.

– Если я проснусь, ты вылезешь из кровати. Следовательно, я еще сплю, – произнес Шерлок, не открывая глаз. Джон рассмеялся.

– Я могу остаться здесь, если ты расскажешь, о чем думаешь.

Шерлок улыбнулся уголками рта и, открыв глаза, самодовольно посмотрел на Джона.

– Ты идеален для меня.

– А я думал, я идиот.

– Ты умеешь наблюдать. Только мне понадобился год, чтобы понять, что ты делаешь это не человеческим путем, – пожал плечом Шерлок.

Джон поерзал на подушке и принялся изучать его лицо. Даже своим крылом, которым обнимал Шерлока, Джон почувствовал, как тот напрягся.

– Я замечаю вещи, но мысли читать не умею, – мягко сказал он.

Шерлок сделал глубокий вдох, перекатился на спину и прикоснулся ладонями к внутренней поверхности крыльев. Джон поежился; он потихоньку начинал привыкать к прикосновениям, но даже такая легкая ласка угрожала ясности сознания.

– Ты не ждешь, что я стану тем, кем не являюсь, – вслух размышлял Шерлок. – Ты не ждешь, что я буду терпелив к тупым людям или буду брать скучные дела.

– Я надеюсь, что ты вынесешь мусор или хоть раз в жизни почистишь холодильник, – заметил Джон. – Я жду, что ты будешь вести себя, по крайней мере, цивилизованно по отношению к клиентам, которые нам платят, и к детективам в Ярде.

– Ты не ждешь, что я прекращу свои эксперименты.

– Тебе они нужны.

– Ты не надеешься на секс.

– Ты не боишься моих крыльев, – не сдавался Джон. Он поднялся на локтях и провел пальцем по щеке Шерлока, по ресницам и губам. – Ты не ждешь, что я буду человеком.

– Люди…

– Не говори, что они скучны, – перебил его Джон. – Не смей так говорить, потому что ты прекрасен, Шерлок, и ты полностью и целиком человечен. И я согласен быть единственным созданием на Земле, кто знает об этом, ибо это значит, что я могу забрать себе всего тебя.

Шерлок пробежался взглядом по его лицу, а потом взглянул на крылья.

– В моем доме есть комната, где ты можешь их расправить.

– Наступит день, ты станешь предупреждать меня о смене темы беседы, – Джон подвинулся вниз, сложил руки у Шерлока на груди и положил голову на сплетенные пальцы. – Мои крылья и дом твоего детства, мы об этом говорим?

Шерлок запустил пальцы в перья.

– Будет место, чтобы привести их в порядок.

– Привести в порядок?

Шерлок пожал плечом.

– Уложить? Расчесать? Что тебе больше нравится?

Джон усмехнулся.

– Мне все нравится. Не хочу, чтобы ты останавливался. Ты даже понятия не имеешь, как потрясающе то, что ты делаешь.

– Любой бы смог…

– Я не доверяю «любому» свои крылья, Шерлок. Я доверяю тебе.

– Тогда я приведу их в порядок.

– Почему ты так заботишься об их порядке?

Шерлок уклончиво отвел взгляд. Ему не было равных во лжи, если он хотел соврать, но все умение куда-то растерялось, стоило Шерлоку оказаться голым в постели с демоном. _Его_ демоном.

– Они в кошмарном состоянии, – вынес свой вердикт Шерлок.

– Так же, как наша гостиная, – отметил Джон. – А кухня – какая-то химическая катастрофа. Не возникает желания убраться там?

Шерлок фыркнул.

– Конечно нет.

– Тогда почему? – Джон ободряюще улыбнулся и повернулся, устраиваясь поудобней. Крылья при этом совершенно случайно прижались к рукам Шерлока, который тут же принялся их ласкать.

– Они другие, – тихо сказал Шерлок. – Особенные. Перья должны быть… идеальными.

Румянец, который Джон пытался согнать всю ночь, снова появился на щеках. Он склонил голову и сказал:

– Ладно. Делай, что хочешь, мне придется смириться, как обычно.

– Так ты поедешь со мной домой? – с надеждой спросил Шерлок.

– А ты представишь меня своей матери? – игриво спросил Джон. 

Шерлок замялся. Джон удивился, почувствовав укол разочарования в сердце.

– Нет. Я просто…

– Джон. Я не… – Шерлок сел, заставив Джона тоже подняться, но, вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть, Шерлок притянул его в объятия. – Я не о том. Твоя человеческая оболочка почти идеальна, но мама умнее Майкрофта. Она может… заметить что-нибудь.

– Если она узнает, – медленно произнес Джон, – то не будет против? Она верующая?

– Мы все ученые. Даже ленивый Майкрофт, хоть он и специализируется на власти.

– Тогда все отлично, – улыбнулся Джон. – С радостью встречусь с твоей мамой.

– Хорошо, – Шерлок обнял ладонями лицо Джона и поцеловал в губы, быстро спустившись на шею, плечо, а потом и на крыло. Джон вдохнул от неожиданности, а Шерлок засмеялся, согревая дыханием перья. – Позвоним ей на выходных. Не хочу ждать.

~~~  
Джон не был голоден. Он не мог быть голодным. Ну, он мог, но в этом не было никакой нужды. Когда Джон завладел телом, то изменил его биологию так, что митохондрии теперь перерабатывали _его_ энергию, которая выделялась за счет самого существования Джона. Этой функции изначально в теле не было, но Джон ее создал, когда узнал, что пенсии не хватает на жилье и еду одновременно.

Так что, нет, он не был голоден. Однако он скорее вернется в Ад, чем пропустит такое удовольствие, как завтрак, особенно сейчас, когда он был уверен (ну, или _почти_ уверен), что не будет есть в одиночестве. Поэтому Джон положил в сковородку бекон и ломтики хлеба и заварил чай, пока Шерлок в гостиной жаловался на отсутствие интересных дел.

– Тебе не нужны сегодня расследования. Мы идем гулять, – проинформировал Джон, протягивая ему тарелку с сэндвичем. Себе он сделал два. Шерлок редко съедал больше половины – только когда был чрезвычайно голоден.

Шерлок поднял глаза и проследил его путь до кухни.

– Куда?

– В парк, – Джон вытащил из чашек чайные пакетики, добавил молоко, сахар и быстро размешал.

Когда он вернулся к столу, Шерлок торопливо спросил:

– В какой парк? Кто-то умер?

– Если только утки не стали серийными убийцами.

Шерлок удивленно моргнул поверх своего ноутбука.

– Утки?

Джон улыбнулся.

– Утки. Они тебе понравятся. Когда я тебе расскажу, о чем они говорят.

– Утки.

– Да, утки.

Шерлок недоверчиво фыркнул и, откусив немного от сэндвича с беконом, перестал обращать на Джона внимание, хотя то и дело поглядывал на невидимые крылья Джона. Джон, в свою очередь, улыбнулся и принялся читать газету. Он съел полтора бутерброда, Шерлок же за это время откусил от своего три раза, а потом откинул булку и стал грызть бекон одной рукой, другой печатая что-то на компьютере. Тишина было удивительно уютной, и Джон улыбнулся еще шире, когда Шерлок прижался своей ногой к его.

– Я тоже, – объявил Шерлок, прикончив свой завтрак. Джон все читал газету.

– Хм-м?

Шерлок вздохнул.

– Люблю тебя, – нехотя прояснил он.

Джон положил газету на стол.

Шерлок так сосредоточенно смотрел на компьютер, что казалось, будто тот взорвется с минуты на минуту.

– Спасибо, – сказал Джон и вернулся к своему сэндвичу.

Губы у Шерлока дернулись. Это была не совсем улыбка, но что-то очень похожее на нее.

Наконец, Джон отставил кружку, сложил газету и встал.

– Возьми хлеб, который ты не доел.

Шерлок поднял на него взгляд.

– Утки, – сказал он, вложив в одно слово столько эмоций, на сколько только был способен его красивый голос. Джон улыбнулся.

– Думал, я отдам тебе титул самого сумасшедшего в наших отношениях? Мы идем в парк, и там я представлю тебя уткам.


End file.
